Thievery
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: SEQUEL TO SORROWFUL LONELINESS. Kanako's story is over, but not her children's. Join Frost and Snow on their journey as they unravel the mystery behind the forgotten time period in Hyrule's history and time itself. They'll team up with an unlikely character to save Hyrule's history from being stolen and lost forever, but is that the only thing that will be stolen? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story?! Impossible! Not! Like I promised, this is the sequel to Sorrowful Loneliness!**

**Crowd: Yay!**

**(looks at seven people in crowd) I'd like to thank you seven for voting on that poll a few months back. You know who you are. Unfortunately for Kanako, six of the seven voters caused her to get ****_really _****fat. Haha. That's right, Kanako had both a boy and a girl.**

**Crowd: Yay!**

**Now that that's settled, let's jump into the story. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

**(A.N. I am still doing the whole music thing for this story. Most of our selections for this story are from the soundtrack of Xena: Warrior Princess, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, and of course Zelda and a lot of them will sound very Arabic, but if anyone wants to suggest anything, let me know. Our first song is Now or Never (From India – Devi/Between the Lines/ The Way) by Joseph LoDuca.)**

The rumbling engine echoed loudly in my ears, as the jeep treaded down the bumpy road. I couldn't wait to get to the rest stop. I was tired, hungry, and I wanted a break.

The sound of the engine sputtering drew my attention. The jeep stopped suddenly, and I watched as my brother climbed out. His shaggy, silvery-white hair waved about in the hot wind as he opened the hood to the jeep. Smoke came rushing out, causing him to cough.

"This is just great," he coughed, throwing his hands into the air. "The belt buckled."

Getting out of the jeep, I walked over and looked at the engine. It was fried. I put a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Snow. We'll find another way. It couldn't be helped," I told him.

Snow took a deep breath and sighed. He looked down at me with his icy violet-blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Frost."

My brother and I shared very similar and distinct traits. We were twins after all. We had the same hair that was inherited directly from mom and a mixture of hers and dad's eyes. Dad had deep blue eyes and mom's right eye was violet. Thanks to them, we got our dashingly good looks.

Both Snow and I were pretty tall for nineteen year olds. I was around six foot and he stood just a few inches taller than me. We were both pretty fit too, thanks to dad's DNA. Oh, and I mustn't forget the other thing we inherited from dad's DNA.

Around twenty to twenty one years ago, our mom and dad had to save the world. Our mom, Kanako, is one of the most powerful priestesses in the world. She can see people's spiritual aura and use quite a bit of magic and spiritual energy. The ironic thing was that she was the mate to a very powerful Hylian Lycan, or werewolf, named Link. He was Snow's and my dad. When him and mom mated and had us, our genes mutated and we got some very wolf-like features. Namely the black, furry ears and tail. We were mutants even to supernaturals. We were half-breeds.

I removed the black bandana from around my head, letting my ears have some air. I scratched at my hair, trying to keep it from sticking to the back of my head. Unlike my brother's shaggy, somewhat tamed hair that reached his shoulders, my hair was wild and reached down to the middle of my back. I was thinking about cutting it. Tying the bandana back on my head, I shifted my baggy cargo pants, trying to make my tail more comfortable.

"Do you think we should report to the chief about the jeep," Snow asked, scratching his back. His bicep flexed as he tried to scratch the one spot he couldn't reach. I turned him around and scratched his back with my sharp claw-like nails. He sighed in content. "Thanks."

I stopped scratching and looked at the engine again. "Yeah, the chief will want to know about the jeep so he can send someone to pick it up," I replied.

Snow pulled out his phone, adjusting his own pants. Believe it or not, stuffing a tail down your pants was not comfortable. He walked away from the jeep, talking quietly on the phone. A few minutes later, Snow put away is phone and sighed.

"We have to hoof it from here," he confirmed.

I nodded. "All right. That's no trouble," I said. I pulled my pocket knife from my pockets and bent over. I began to cut away at my pant legs, making them into shorts. "Okay," I said, finishing. I put away my knife and grabbed the extra fabric. I went to the back of the jeep, grabbed my pack, and stuffed the extra fabric in there. I'd find something to do with it.

I swung my pack over my shoulder and strapped it to my back. Grabbing Snow's, I chucked it at him. He caught it easily and put it on his own back. "Let's start trekking." Walking away from the jeep, we began the long traverse through the Gerudo desert.

Snow and I worked for a group that hired out bodyguards. We were sort of like mercenaries. We were hired out by a group of Gerudo that still lived out in the desert. It was our job to protect their princess during a big event. Their princess was marrying a Hylian diplomat. It was our job to make sure nothing went wrong.

As snow and I walked through the scorching heat, I saw a large structure in the distance. Hopefully that was the palace. I pulled my water bottle out from my pack and took a drink. Man, it was hot! How Gerudo women survived in this heat all their life was beyond me.

We got closer and closer to the structure, and to my relief it was the palace. The large, domed roves were clear indicators. Nearing the massive structure, I could see the intricate designs etched into the stone. Large pillar's flanked the sides of the entrance into the village that surrounded the palace. I could hear the cries of people from within the village. Merchants shouting their wares, children playing, and the bellows of the camels and horses.

The village and the place themselves were built on top of an oasis, so the area was, thankfully, supplied with water and shade. From the stories told in Hyrule Metropolis, this little village was very prosperous and wealthy. The palace especially. We were hired mainly to guard against any party crashes that wanted to steal anything.

**(A.N. Our next song is one we should all know rather well. It is called Hyrule Castle Town – West. And of course it is by Koji Kondo.)**

As we entered the village, packs on our backs, Snow and I adjusted our bandanas and made sure our ears and tails were hidden. We didn't need an uproar to start up. That would be all sorts of chaos waiting to happen.

Just as I thought, the village was bustling. Children were running across the sandy streets, all of them girls of course. Women behind stalls were clapping their hands, trying to get the attention of others. We continued to walk through the streets, catching the eye of various people. It wasn't often you saw two Hylians in the Gerudo desert. I looked about the villagers and noticed a few males among them. They were all Hylian, though, so it threw me as odd that we were getting stared at so noticeably. Of course, then again they seemed to only be staring at me. Perhaps they have never seen a Hylian female before.

The men I saw around the village must have been the women's husbands. A few little boys scurried about the village as well. They must have been the men's original children. We finally got to the middle of the village where a huge fountain sprayed streams of water. Women carried jars on top of their heads with water sloshing around in them. The women's baggy pants and skirts swished about them as they walked and created a very exotic yet elegant look.

I walked to the fountain and filled my bottle back up before following my brother through the rest of the village. It was so colorful. Carpets and tapestries were laying out and draped everywhere. Lanterns were hung throughout the streets, casting warm glows. Silver platters and dishes were displayed everywhere, no one worried about them being stolen.

Nearing the wall separating the village from the palace, a large stone arch came into view. A guard stood posted at the entrance. We walked up to her, showed her our letter, and entered without a hitch. Now the palace stood over us, towering and casting a mighty shadow.

One thought crossed through my head. Big. And big it was.

As I stared up at the palace, I caught something from the corner of my eye. It looked like a shadow darting across the rooftops to the palace. I briefly wondered what it was before shrugging it off. It was probably my imagination… I hoped.

* * *

**(And now our last song for the chapter. This song is called L'Arabesque_Danse Toujours from Magi: The Kingdom of Magic. It was written by Shiro Sagisu.)**

Our job, it seemed, was rather boring. The Gerudo Princess was probably sixteen at the most, and boy was she bratty! I know nineteen isn't much older, but Snow and I were much more mature, or at least I was. The Gerudo Princess was a girl named Valerila with shocking red hair braided down the side of her head. She wore ornate jewels and a circlet of gold, a thin veil of crimson covering the bottom half of her face to match her regal outfit. The Hylian diplomat wasn't much better, but I'm not even going into detail concerning him.

I watched the dancers jump around and sway to the fast paced music. They were very energetic. Even though their movements looked sporadic and spontaneous they were actually very timed and precise. I felt exhausted just from watching the beautiful and exotic dancers.

Glancing over to my brother, I saw him eyeing the dancers as well, albeit a bit more hungrily. _Men, _I scoffed internally. I looked at the other guards who's attentions where on the dancers as well, the same looks on their faces. Was I the only one doing my job?

Diverting my attention back to Princess Valerila, I saw how much fun she was having. She was dancing with her newly appointed husband happily. At least they were a good match.

I focused on my job, listening to the lively music as I did so. The people at the party clapped their hands to the beat even as it continuously sped up. I found myself tapping my foot. This was a very catchy song and I couldn't help but want to dance even though I couldn't dance to save my life.

Giving into temptation, I let my body move itself with the music. As I danced, I heard wolf whistles come from the various men in the room. I circled around the other dancers, my body swaying and bending to the music. I was actually dancing rather well. Apparently, tribal sounding music was more of my thing. My mind became a haze as I moved. I felt like I was under a spell. It didn't even seem real.

I was so engrossed with the lively music, that I almost missed the loud clatter of noise from the room down the hall and a shrill voice yelling, "Help! Thief!" That was my cue to jump into action.

I barreled down the hall to where the sound came from and found myself at the royal vault. A guard was passed out on the floor. She was probably the one that yelled.

My brother soon joined me. "Where is he? Where is the thief?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. I walked inside the room and noticed the sizable amount of treasure gone. I looked at the window. Could he – no… did he come from there? Looking out of the room through the window, a figure cloaked in black caught my eye. He blended into the night sky so perfectly.

There! There he was! There was our thief!

* * *

**That was the end of the first chapter. What did you guys think? I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**Speaking of which, please rate and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Let's do this! I'm pumped, yeah!... I suddenly remind myself of a certain piggeh. (PewDiePie reference.)**

**Let's get this chapter started! Woo! I do not own Zelda! Boo! But enjoy!**

**(A.N. Our first song is another Xena song. It's called Capoiera Fight. And of course, it's by Joseph LoDuca.)**

* * *

My icy eyes narrowed, my pupils turning into slits, my target in sight. I saw the thief leap across the buildings and into the distance. I turned to my brother. "I'm going after him, Snow. Meet me at the front entrance." And with that, I leapt out the window and on to a shingled roof. I ran across it after the thief.

As I caught up with him, I could see each wrinkle in his cloak rippling in the wind with my enhanced vision. I sped up, running beside him now. His head turned to glance at me and in a split second, he dashed in a different direction.

I growled and ran after him. Catching up with him again, I huffed in annoyance. This guy was fast, that was for certain. "Stop!" I shouted at the thief. "Return that treasure and your punishment shall not be harsh!" I wasn't going to lie to the guy… even if he was a thief.

The thief looked at me from over his shoulder and made a quick turn, running to the far side of the city where it overlooked a deep gorge. What was he planning? The thief weaved in and out of areas and over obstacles. I heard the thief laugh as he jumped across the buildings. He must've gotten carried away, for the next thing both he and I knew, he had ran too far and ran out of buildings, falling to his death.

He screamed and so did I as I lunged for him, grabbing onto one of his arms. He hung over the gorge swinging slightly. He looked down towards the bottom of the gorge. He clasped my arm with his other hand, his limbs trembling. Bracing myself, I reached down with my other hand and grabbed his arm.

I gritted my teeth together, moving into a squatted position to hoist the thief up. Growling with strain, I felt my muscles pulling and burning as I pulled him up and back onto the roof. We both sat there panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, not sounding much older than my brother and me.

I shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

The thief nodded. "Yeah, and now that you saved me, I have to go. Bye!" He leapt into the shadows.

Frustration boiled inside of me finally releasing. "Arrrgh!"

* * *

**(A.N. Let's play two songs back to back, shall we? The first one is from Magi: the Kingdom of Magic and the second one is another Xena piece. They are Magi The Kingdom of Magic - MYM Warm Opera and Going to Kill Me.)**

I really screwed up this time. I can't believe I let that thief escape. Snow was going to be so mad at me. He was expecting me to get this guy and return the treasure. I just let everyone down.

I let my head hang low in shame. I could feel my ears drooping from under my bandana. It was depressing. Pacing back and forth, I contemplated what to tell my brother.

"I got jumped… no that's not it," I decided. "I fell into a hole and he escaped, I got lost. Agh, what's the perfect excuse to tell my brother?" Seeing how known of them would work anyway, I started on my way to where Snow was waiting for me.

As I walked, my thoughts plagued me with images of the thief. He had seemed odd. He didn't seem selfish, so why would they want the treasure? Not only that, but he in himself seemed off. What could have started that feeling?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn't have time to think about. Snow was going to kill me.

Sure enough, there, standing at the front entrance to the village was my brother. His eyebrows were narrowed at me as I came into sight. I was so busted.

"You just had to let him escape over the wall," he said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it because I'm going to go get him."

Snow's eyes widened. "At night?! No way! The desert may be hot during the day, but it's freezing at night!"

"I'll be okay," I told him. I smirked. "After all, I am Frost anyway."

"Oh, haha! Don't make puns out of our names! Frost!" he yelled. It was too late. By the time he called my name, I was already dashing into the desert.

* * *

**(A.N. Time for a Zelda song by the magnificent Koji Kondo. This one is called Separation. It's from Skyward Sword.)**

Sometimes I really wish I listen to my brother more. It was freezing! I was freezing! I knew deserts got cold at night, but who would have thought it would be this cold?

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Then I remembered what my dad told me. _"When you're cold, rub your chest. Your arms will warm themselves when you rub." _I quickly switched over to that method, feeling significantly warmer almost instantly.

Even though I was warmer, I was still very cold. I knew I wouldn't be able to last out here for much longer. I needed to find shelter and make a fire. As I continued to walk, my movements became more stiff. It felt like my limbs were about to fall off. For once, I was grateful about my ears being covered and about my tail being wrapped around my waist. They were some sort of security and warmth.

I could feel sand filling my boots and various other places. It was very uncomfortable and it was starting to rub me raw. So now, I was freezing and raw. What was next? As if it was an answer, my foot kicked a hard stone. I hissed at the pain. I had just had to ask.

Why did that thief have to run into the desert? Why couldn't he have stayed in the city? Or better yet, run into a magical field of flowers? It was bad enough in the desert during the day and now I was walking around at night. I wished he would turn up soon. Maybe he was having the same problems as me. Man, I hoped so. It would serve him right for just ditching me after saving him. Who did he think he was?

My teeth chattered together as the wind started to pick up, becoming stronger. I tried to fend off the icy winds as I squinted my eyes, scanning my surroundings for some sort of shelter. I could feel myself growing tired. Finally giving out, my legs buckled at my knees and I fell face first into the sand, some going into my mouth.

Sand blew into my eyes making them hazy and feeling gritty. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Blackness started to creep into my vision and I could've swore I saw an approaching figure. I finally slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**(A.N. Lot of songs in this chapter. This one is just effective sound. It's called Thoughtful Wood Burning in Cottage Fireplace by Nature Sounds.)**

I sighed in content. I was so warm. I could hear the soothing sounds of an open hearth fire crackling. The smell of food made my stomach grumble and my eyes crack open. They felt gritty as well as my throat and mouth. I coughed, clearing my throat and rubbed the sand out of my eye. Once I could see, I looked around the room. Where exactly was I?

The room looked kind of like a tent, a lantern hanging from the center pole. A bunch of plush, lavish carpets were strewn all over the floor. I was laying on what appeared to be a bed made up of a bunch of fluffy pillows with very fancy designs. Where the heck was I?

I heard the flaps to the tent draw back. To my surprise, I was met with a mysterious stranger in a black cloak with gold detailing. The thief! "You!" I said accusingly, my eyes narrowed.

"Calm yourself, girl. I just saved your hide in case you were wondering," he told me, his voice like smooth silk.

I stared in shock. "What? W-Why would you do that?" I asked him. "I've been trying to detain you."

The thief shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. I just felt like saving you. One good turn deserves another, I guess," he said. The thief walked over to a spit where the fire crackled. He grabbed a wooden bowl and ladle and ladled whatever was in the pot into the bowl. He grabbed a spoon and approached me. "Here," he gestured to the bowl. I stared at the bowl, skeptic as to what was inside. "What? It's just Simple Soup. I didn't poison it."

I hesitated only for one more moment before grabbing the bowl and spoon, almost wolfing down my food, no pun intended. As I ate, I felt my ears twitch under my bandana. The thief must have seen it, because the next thing I knew, the cloth was ripped off my head. I gasped out in pain when some of my silvery-white hair was pulled with it. "Hey!"

The thief backed up in recoil, my bandana in his pale hand. "I knew it," he spoke sharply. "You're not human. No human could have done what you did last night. You pulled me up from that chasm without much of a struggle and I've never seen someone move with such speed and agility. You were too graceful to be human."

I was taken aback and my heart was pumping fast from nervousness. "You flatter me," I said, playing the nice card. "I'm actually one of the least graceful people I know. My brother is far more graceful and majestic."

"What are you?"

"The same could be asked of you. You moved just as well as me. And so what if I'm not completely human. I am a person. That's all that matters," I answered.

The thief turned away. "I never said you weren't a person. As for me, I am a Subrosian thief. I've been stealing from those wealthy enough to be stolen from for years, so I can provide for my tribe."

I scowled. "That still doesn't justify stealing, though I can understand where you're coming from. I understand the Subrosian are meant to stay hidden, but still. Surely you can find another way."

"No. This is all I have ever known. I was taught how to do this at a very young age and I have never made the mistake of getting caught. Until last night, that is," he retorted.

My thoughts from earlier came back to me. The thief did seem different, and now I knew why. "Well, I have noticed one thing. You've been lying about what you are," I smirked.

The thief whirled around to face me. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"You're not Subrosian. I've met a few Subrosian in my time and you are definitely not one," I explained. "Those from the Subrosian tribe are short. Very short, in fact. They also have very tan skin from working around lava all the time. You are noticeably pale and very tall, taller than me in fact. So why don't you take off that cloak and reveal what you really are?" I stood up and walked to the thief threateningly.

He took quick steps backwards. "Subrosian are only permitted to take off their cloaks in front of their family and lovers! I-I can't!"

"You can and you will," I said confidently. I reached for the cloak, missing as he jerked away. I lunged forwards, grabbing the material in my hands. I tugged hard, dragging the cloak off of the thief.

He gasped as the air touched his skin. When I gazed upon him, I smirked. He was Hylian. The thief had black hair tied into a low ponytail and bright green eyes. He was pale, but not much more than me. He had a long, lithe body littered with muscles. He looked to be built for speed and agility as well as some power.

"I knew it. You are Hylian," I said to him.

The thief shook his head. "I'm only part," he corrected. "One of my ancestors was a Lokomo."

I nodded. "Tell you what," I began. "how about you tell me your name, so I can stop referring to you as the thief in my head, and let me ask my questions. You can do the same in return."

The thief, I really needed to find out his name, thought about it for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Fine," he said. "My name… my name is Byron."

I nodded at Byron. "I'm Frost."

"Frost?" he questioned. I nodded. "Fitting. You're parents definitely had a reason to name you that."

"You have no idea. Now for my first question. What are you doing with the Subrosian? You're wearing the color of the honorary Subrosian, so you're not an outsider," I considered my question.

Byron nodded. "When I was little, my home was attacked and I was discarded. The Subrosian found me, and you know the rest."

"I see. Now what is it you wish to know?"

"Why are you trying to capture me? You're not a guard, that's for sure," he said, getting straight to the point.

"I was hired for extra protection. My brother and I are almost like mercenaries in a way," I explained.

Byron looked confused. "Then why…"

"Byron! Are you here?!" a voice yelled.

"Oh, no! It's the village elder! Hide!" he panicked, throwing a blanket at me. I dove into the pallet of pillows and made sure I wasn't seen. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**What did you guys think of the fire sound. Should I do more sounds like that? Let me know in a review.**

**Speaking of which, please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. It's been a while. But I'm back now, and that's all that matters, right? Right?!**

**Anyway, let's get this started. I have a busy, busy schedule… not really.**

**I do not own Zelda. Why do I have to keep telling you people this?**

**(A.N. First song is from Okami actually. It's Oki's Theme. It was written by Hiroshi Yamaguchi.)**

* * *

I made sure the pile of pillows and blankets were covering me completely before sneakily peeking out through a gap. My icy eyes followed Byron's movements as he walked towards the opening flap, putting his cloak on as he went. Drawing it back, an elderly Subrosian hobbled in.

"Elder Lysi, what brings you by?" Byron asked from beneath his hood.

The elder was dressed in blue robes with a red tie around the head. This elder was probably a village smelter as well. "Well, now, Byron. I just came to see how last night went." The elder was definitely female. She wobbled over to treasure pile across the way. She nodded her head approvingly. "Very nice, Byron. Very nice indeed. A third of this can go to the orphanage, another to the mines, and then the last will go to the smelter to be made into ore chunks."

Byron nodded as the elder headed for the exit. "Elder Lysi, why must I steal?" he suddenly asked.

The elder stopped her departure and sighed. "We've talked about this, my boy. We are a secretive race, and we must not make ourselves known well to the outside world. Therefor we cannot use their currency even if the ore or the funds run out. That is why you must steal. Goodbye, Byron. The villagers have left some gifts for you outside." And with that, she left.

With a huff, Byron drew his hood back and turned around. "You can come out now," he said, facing the pillow pile. "She's gone."

With a groan, I climbed out of the pillows and opted to sit on them instead. I looked down at Byron's hand that was still clutching my bandana, the black fabric crumbled. "Uh, can I have my bandana back?" I asked. Byron looked down at his hand before tossing the bandana to me. "I'm guessing you've asked that question more than once," I mentioned.

"Y-Yeah, you're not the only one who wants to know why I steal." Byron sunk to the floor, hiding his face in his hands.

I pursed my lips, glancing out the partly opened tent flap. I could see stuff piled up outside in boxes and bags. "Why don't we bring that stuff inside?" I suggested, heading out. I grunted as I picked up one of the many crates with only a little effort. Thank you superhuman strength. I came back inside and set the crate next to Byron who hadn't moved. I growled and proceeded to kick him with my combat boot clad foot. "All right, get up, you! Come on! Up, dammit!"

He scrambled up and bolted out the tent. "What the hell!?" he yelled, falling backwards. "What was all that for!?"

I stood over Byron and growled. "Get up," I said sternly. "Help me bring all this junk inside."

"What!?"

"Now!" I ended up yelling. Byron jumped up quickly, heading over to the stuff. He immediately bent down and grabbed two of the bags, bringing them inside. I nodded once sharply. "Good," I said, following suit. I grabbed the rest of the stuff and headed inside.

Byron was standing there, a scowl on his face. "So what was all that about?"

I lifted up one of my eyebrows. "What? All the yelling? You're not thinking about the question are you?" I asked.

"What question?" he asked.

"Exactly."

Byron went to speak, but then caught on. He sighed and sat down on the pallet. "Thanks," he murmured.

I shrugged and went to open one of the bags out of curiosity. It was filled with rare minerals not found in Hyrule. These fool Subrosian don't know what a gold mine they were sitting on. I suddenly smirked, getting a devious smile. I retied the bag and stood up, facing Byron. "Come on," I ordered, throwing the bag over my shoulder.

The thief moping on the pallet stood up. "What? Where are we going?" he questioned.

"You are going to use this bag of minerals as compensation for what you stole last night. This is worth way more than what you stole, so consider your hide saved. Now come on," I explained, walking out of the tent.

"What do you mean? I don't plan on handing over my earnings!" Byron argued.

I turned around and glared face to face with him. "What you basically did last night, was steal from the Gerudo people. You stole their earnings that they used for taxes to make their city better. The least you could do is come back with this to pay it all off as if it were only a loan," I gritted out. Byron didn't say anything, but he did take the lead, showing me out of the city without us being detected. He really was very stealthy.

A thought suddenly came to me. What was Snow doing? Was he worried about me? What would he say when I brought Byron back? Ooh, I hope he didn't decide to tear into him.

* * *

**(A.N. The next song is from Xena. It's called On the Balcony.) **

As we entered the Gerudo City, guards suddenly swarmed all around us. I held up my hands, dropping the bag. "Relax, ladies," I said calmly, "I've brought back the thief."

The women didn't relax. If anything, their grip on their spears tightened and they pointed the tips at us. "Frost," one began, "you are under Gerudo arrest for aiding the escape of the thief. Seize her!"

"What!?" I bellowed. I was suddenly grabbed and my wrists were clamped in iron shackles. "Dammit! What's going on?!" I demanded. I was forced down onto my knees before having a ball and chain shackled to my ankle. Byron soon joined me on the ground, his cloak collecting the sand from the ground. "I demand to speak with the princess!"

"Oh, don't worry, you filthy half-breed, you'll speak with her, all right! That you will!" one of them snarled.

Byron and I were dragged against our will towards the palace. The sand scraped my knees, chaffing them. I assumed Byron was suffering the same fate as well. He made not a sound as we were brought into the grand structure known as the palace. We were tossed roughly at the feet of Princess Valerila and her soon-to-be husband.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Valerila taunted. "It's the thief and his dog." At that moment, my bandana was yanked harshly off my head. My wolf ears twitched, released from their confinement ironically.

"What's going on here!?" I demanded to know once again.

"Silence!" Valerila screamed. "Like you don't know, mongrel! You were reported heading off into the desert with the thief!"

"After him!" I corrected. "And I even brought him back with compensation! So what's the problem!?"

Valerila made a face. She suddenly looked down at the bag that had been tossed down beside us. Snapping her fingers, the bag was opened and the contents were spilled out onto the floor. The rare and fine minerals were scattered around. The guard doing the deed looked up. "This is worth far more than anything the thief stole."

The princess suddenly looked pleased. "Then the thief is free to go. He has paid his price," she said, smirking. She snapped her fingers again and Byron was released.

"What about Frost?" Byron questioned.

Valerila's smirk grew ever wider. "She and her brother shall be executed at sundown for being abominations to existence itself."

"What!?" I howled, jerking against my bindings. I fought against the shackles holding my arms behind me, so I could wring my hands around Valerila's skinny neck! I didn't care if I was supposed to protect her or not! Then something the stupid princess said flashed through my mind. My eyes narrowed at her. "What have you done with my brother?" All was silent. "Tell me!" I shouted again.

"You'll see your brother soon enough."

* * *

**(A.N. Our third song is another Xena song. It's called Bloodlust and Xena's Web will immediately follow as our fourth song, also from Xena. It will immediately transition into a fifth song from Xena called The Gauntlet. If the songs end before the chapter, play The Gauntlet again. )**

I was tossed down into a pit-like cell. Making impact with the floor, I grunted in pain. I managed to mutter a few curses before standing up, the ball and chain still around my ankle. How did this happen? How did they find out about Snow's and my secret.

"Frost?" a voice asked softly.

I turned around in my cell, staring past my cell's bars and into another's. "Snow?" I called out. My brother's powerful shape faded into view and he looked anything but. He was propped up against the wall, his arms chained above him. Deep lacerations were engraved into his muscular form. And like me, he had been stripped down to his underwear. "Snow!" I yelled, panic filling my being. "Oh, my Farore!" My hand found its way to my mouth.

I pulled at my chain and its weight, dragging it and myself over to the bars. There I reached out to Snow. I could almost touch him! He looked at me and shook his head. "Don't try, Frost. You'll only hurt yourself," he sighed.

Anger raced through me. "Hurt me!? What about you!? Look at you! What happened?"

Snow looked off. "I don't really know. One minute I was patrolling the city and the next, I felt my bandana being ripped off and people were screaming. I was dragged into Valerila's chambers and I tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it. She was acting like a selfish brat! She imprisoned me for being an abomination and beat me."

I frowned. _So it's not for me supposedly helping Byron. _I looked at my brother sadly. "S-Snow," I started. "There's something else."

"W-What?" he asked, gulping nervously.

"W-We've…" My mouth was suddenly so dry. "We've been sentenced to execution at sundown."

Snow's eyes widened. "What? How can that be? They can't do that! We're not even under their jurisdiction!"

I nodded. "Like you said before, she'll hear none of it. She's a brat." I sighed, slumping against the prison wall myself. What would happen to us? Would mom and dad even know we died. "I don't want sundown to come, Snow. I don't want to die," I admitted. "What do we do?"

My brother shook his head. "I-I don't know anymore." He sighed. "We should've listened to mom and declined this mission. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? We're going to die anyway."

I didn't answer. I found myself staring out of my cell's window. My gaze locked with the setting sun. It seemed to be moving rather quickly. Too quickly if you asked me. I saw the silhouette of a hanging platform and noose against its fiery surface. Would we be hung? Would we be decapitated? Would we be pulled apart by horses or camels? I didn't want to know. Those with supernatural blood coursing through their veins were resilient, but not invincible. And I didn't want to die. I had just barely begun living.

Snow and I didn't wait long. As soon as the sun set over the horizon, we were dragged out of our cells and into the plaza. I fought against my guards at every second. Snow and I were tied together atop a platform where onlookers stared up at us.

Soon, Princess Valerila came out. "My people! These creatures our abominations and should be treated as such! We've come here today to act out on the Goddesses' will and execute these monsters! But first, for your entertainment and as a punishment to the rowdy female, we shall make a public display! The punishment is Deku Baba cane lashings and anyone may do the honors!" she shouted out.

The crowd cheered. I was thrown down onto the platform and forced to kneel before everyone. My brother growled as a few men from the village offered to hold me down. I watched in horror and fear as a cane switch covered in Deku Baba thorns was brought out. I braced for the pain.

I screamed out as the first strike came and hit against my lower back. I felt my tail curl around myself as the guard holding the cane struck. Little time passed as the cane was handed off to a citizen. The woman clasped it in her shaking hands and hit me three times, each time more painful than the last. As my skin tore open, I heard the woman spouting off how she didn't want her children to grow up knowing monsters lived among them. I would have laughed at the irony, if I wasn't in so much pain.

More and more people came, all participating in the punishment. I screamed and howled furiously at each lashing with the cane, probably sounding more wolf than human. My vision blurred and I felt myself on the verge of passing out. The moon was just now rising in the sky.

"Enough!" Valerila shouted, stopping the onslaught. "It's time for judgment! First, the female!"

I felt myself being dragged across the platform. I could faintly hear my brother screaming my name over and over again as my head was placed on something hard and cool. I quivered in both fear and weakness. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a Gerudo woman approach me, dressed all in black and an axe in her hand. _I must be on a chopping block,_ I concluded.

At this point, I most likely would welcome death with open arms to escape the pain. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sweet, blissful kiss of death, but it never came. Tiredly, I opened my eyes and saw no one, but I heard screaming instead. Two blurry figures came into sight suddenly. Something warmed wrapped itself around me, and I felt myself being lifted up into the air.

"It's all right now," someone whispered against my ear. "Just hold on. Hold on."

I would hold on, I decided. But first, I would sleep. I let myself drift into an abyss of the unknown.

* * *

**And that's that. Sorry, it got a little gory towards the end. But now it's finally kicking off. Woo! Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to read the rest of my stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please, rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tense cliffhanger, I know. I'm sorry. I have come to relieve you of the tenseness. Fret no longer!**

**I do not own Zelda. An actual Zelda character and not an OC will be making an appearance in this chapter. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My computer decided to break.**

* * *

**(A.N. The first song is from Xena. Burning Down the House is what it is called.)**

I was cold. The air around me was frigid and there was something wet on my forehead. What on earth was it? I tried to lift my arm, only to find it as heavy as lead. "Nng," I groaned.

A pair of hands were suddenly on my shoulders. "Whoa, take it easy, sis," someone told me. It sounded like Snow. "You got it pretty bad, so take it nice and slow."

"Ugn, wh-where… what happened?" I managed to get out. My eyes opened and unveiled the night sky and Snow's concerned face. He was silent for a long time. "Well?"

"We… we were sentenced to an execution and you were beaten in front of everyone."

A brief flash of that very moment came rushing back. There was so much blood. I looked up to my brother as he draped a thin blanket over me. "Where are we? How did we survive?" I questioned. What had happened after?

"He saved you. The thief."

The thief? A dark figure clouded my view. Byron; he was wearing his cloak again. I smirked. "When are you going to ditch the cloak, huh?"

He smacked his chest with his fist. "We Subrosians never remove our cloaks," he announced. My brother rolled his eyes and yanked down the hood to the cloak. "Hey!" Byron shouted.

"Please, man. I knew you weren't a Subrosian. I've seen just as many as her," Snow explained.

I started to chuckle only for it to turn into a cough. "Ugh, can I get something to drink? I think I swallowed some sand." Byron handed me a wine flask filled with water and I gingerly sipped from it. "So where are we exactly?" I asked, finished.

Snow shook his head. "You'd be better off asking your friend here."

I raised an eyebrow. "I kind of was." Snow shrugged. "So Byron," I said, turning to said man. "Where are we?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if this place even has a name, but I'm the only one who knows it's out here as far as I know."

I let my eyes wander around the surrounding area. There were fallen pillars of stone, some broken, some intact and still standing. Sand covered various places of the stone floor and part of an arch was chipping away. Were we in some kind of ruins?

Sitting up, I shivered. The full moon reflected down beautifully. It was almost eerie. All of the ruins was bathed in the pale moonlight. The strange orb in the center of the area glittered and gleamed like a gem. It was glowing… literally!

We all stood up fast as we took notice of this. "Wh-What's going on?!" Snow shouted.

"I don't know!" Byron yelled. "Frost! Get away from there!"

I ignored him and approached the glowing orb. It was like it was calling out to me. With slow movements, I reached out and gently touched the orb. Suddenly, a bright light exploded out from the orb, blinding me. "Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Frost!" the guys called out.

As the light faded away, I opened my eyes and realized the arch behind us was now glowing dimly instead. An ancient form of Hylian was inscribed on the arch. From what I could translate it read: Time Arch.

"I've heard of these," my brother said, walking up beside me. "There are things like this all around the world. These are ancient relics that link to different parts in time."

Byron approached cautiously. "Then where the heck does this one lead?" he asked.

"I don't know," my brother answered.

As if from nowhere, light suddenly swarmed to the center, creating a bright slate. Wind, almost like a vacuum, came whirling from the light. We were all swept off our feet, screaming, and sent flying into the light. I had no idea where we would next wake up.

* * *

**(A.N. Our next song is from Zelda Twilight Princess! Technically! It is King of Shadows by Zelda Reorchestrated.)**

I felt the gentle patters of rain on my face. Why was it raining in the desert? The drops suddenly became harder until a full flood seemed to pour over me. I gasped and sat up in a hurry as thunder boomed and lightning stuck. My breath came out in short gasps and my eyes shot open, revealing a furious sky, its black surface lighting up with anger.

Where was I?

Trees towered over me and grass lay beneath me. I obviously wasn't in the desert anymore. I wobbled up to my feet and looked around me. I could feel my tail swishing against the backs of my legs in nervous anticipation. I was terrified, strangely enough.

That's when I remembered the guys. I turned in tight circles, scanning the environment for them. Nothing. I raised my nose to the air and inhaled. I couldn't even smell them. If they were even here, the rain had to have washed their scent away.

Something behind me suddenly snapped. I felt my body tense up. Turning around in slow motion, my eyes wide, I peered out into the darkness. Immediately, I spotted a dark figure crouched in the distance. It suddenly sprung forth from the shadows, revealing a wolf. It's sleek fur was black with a white underbelly with touches of brown here and there. It was beautiful… but deadly. And I knew when I was outmatched. This… _guy_… obviously radiated Alpha. Strangely enough, his eyes were blue. Wolves didn't have blue eyes.

My knees grew weak and buckled underneath me. I retreated backwards till I felt a tree at my back, resulting in a growl from the beast in front of me. I froze, and slowly the wolf approached me. This all seemed very familiar. If I remember right, from what mom has told me, this has happened to her before too.

The wolf was only about a foot away now. It stayed low to the ground as it observed me, tail tensed and ears alert. I lowered my head in a sign of submission and I noticed something strange about the wolf in front of me. Around his waist seemed to be a long cloth that draped in front of and behind him. What was it?

I was taken away from my thoughts when a cold nose met the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I tensed at the feeling and waited for the judgment. A whimper unexpectedly met my ears. It was a whimper of joy. Looking up, surprised, I saw the wolf sitting down in front of me, his tail wagging behind him. What?

**(A.N. Next song. It's from Skyrim and it's called A Chance Meeting.)**

I almost pinned myself up against the tree when he stood up again. All he did was jump excitedly and bark. It was strange. Then, something started to take place. Something odd; it was something I'd only seen one man do.

The sounds of bones cracking and popping reverberated from the wolf as it groaned. The wolf dug his claws into the earth as it heaved. I watched in fascination as the beast's limbs lengthened and thickened. His tail receded and his ears lowered on his head. Fur began to retreat into his pores, leaving tanned skin behind. There was a man now before me, a Hylian.

I was awed. The Hylian before me was tall, it seemed, with lean muscles. He had wild golden-brown hair that reached to his shoulders. Those same blue eyes stared back at me with… was that joy. The man started to move, and I noticed that the cloth that had been around the wolf's waist was around the man's, covering signature parts.

With a toned arm, the man reached out towards me, his rough hands scratching my cheek. Dirt was caked under elongated nails, and they left marks wherever he touched. The man seemed to purr as I let him stroke me. He was surprisingly gentle. What was with this guy? Why was he so gentle like I was pack; family? This creature was confusing me to no end.

The beast…man… leaned up close to me and placed his head on my chest, his ear over my heart. He smiled at the steady thumping rhythm.

A thought occurred to me. He seemed so familiar and I understood why now. It had been so obvious that I was hard to see. Hiding in plain sight, so to speak. He looked like… "Dad?"

* * *

**(A.N. Our last song is also from Skyrim. It's called A Winter's Tale.)**

I was totally and utterly confused. Not only did I appear somewhere else in Hyrule entirely, but I seemed to have gone back in time and was now communicating with a savage version of my dad. Things were getting a little more than freaky.

Currently, I was sitting on a pile of pelts and cushion in my dad's cave with him raking his claws through my hair, grooming me like a wolf would his pup. It was kind of strange yet oddly comforting. I had tried to talk to my dad, but he only seemed to understand what I meant as an animal. He didn't understand what I spoke. I really needed to find Snow. He'd know what to do.

Dad stopped grooming me and placed himself in front of me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a strong hug. He may not understand me, but he understood I was his child and that I wasn't from this time, if only by scent. Since I was his daughter, I should smell a little like him. Maybe I could find Snow with this information.

Mom had once told me that when she first met dad he was like he was now. They taught me how to behave like a wolf as well as a human so I could better communicate with dad if he ever had a relapse and reverted back to his more primal self. Looks like now was the time to use it.

I pushed myself away from dad and whimpered. He whimpered in return, questioning what was wrong. I lowered myself to the ground and made a keening sound, curling my tail around myself. Dad came up behind me and pulled me to him, wrapping himself around my form. I still felt tiny next to him even though he was probably only a little older than me right now. Dad made a rumbling sound that came from his chest. He was insistent that I explained.

Sitting up, I stared into my dad's eyes. There was so much love in that gaze. I placed my hand on my chest and to his, a way to say family or loved one. I then made a motion beside me and showed a linking motion meaning sibling.

Dad finally understood. His eyes widen in excitement and joy. He was so thrilled that I had a brother and he had a son. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He made a quiet yip in his throat, asking where he was. I shook my head; I didn't know where Snow was. Dad was not happy about that. He growled low in his throat and stood up.

Grabbing one of the pelts scattered about, he draped it over my shoulders. He pulled it close, making sure that I was covered an motioned for me to follow. I silently thanked the goddesses that my father had enough domestic sense to want to make sure his daughter was covered up and wasn't walking around in her underwear. Last time I checked, I wasn't exactly decent when my head was on the chopping block.

I followed my father out of his cave. We were going to find my brother… and hopefully Byron. I just hoped my dad wouldn't tear Byron to shreds before I got to tell him he was a friend.

* * *

**And that's the end of that. Blarg! Again, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. My computer decided to be a…. butt. Yeah.**

**Also, if the whole communication thing between Frost and Link seemed weird, it really wasn't. Wolves really communicate with sounds like that. Especially with grunts, whimpers, yips, barks, and growls. Also, daddy wolves are very protective of their daughters.**

**Anyway, please rate and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter has sprung its way from my imagination, it seems. Now, I don't feel like making a long winded introduction, so here it is…**

**I don't own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

**(A.N. Our first song is Village of Abundance by Motoi Sakuraba. It was hard choosing this song since this a village of… ahem, beast people. I.E. They're wild-ish.)**

The place my dad called his "village" was actually a lot like an actual "village." From the way my dad acted, you know, feral, I would have thought I was living with savages. But no, they were surprisingly domestic-ish. I mean, yeah, a lot of them were walking around with barely anything to cover them, but they got the main parts covered.

It sure was embarrassing, though.

As we walked, my dad growled at any male that even looked my way. It seems he was already very protective at this point in his life. Heck, a male accidentally bumped into me, and I was sure dad was about to tear his head off, but the male got low to the ground and whimpered. It was apparent that my dad was very dominant in his "village."

The "village" itself was pretty lively. The females were either washing garments, cooking, or scolding young ones. It appeared they were on their way to domestication, or perhaps they had retained some knowledge from groups of normal Hylians. Either way, I was glad to know I wouldn't have to eat raw food.

The men of the village could be seen going off on hunts individually or in parties, some could be found tussling in various places. A few of the older males invited my dad to participate, but he shook his head and motioned to me, grumbling something in some way of communication. The other males seemed to understand. They just went back at it.

Most of the actual structures in the village were rough versions of a hut and old ruins of houses that seemed to exist sometime before. Other than that, it appeared most of the people lived in the series of caves found along the mountain side. It was pretty amazing actually.

Apparently, we had made it to wherever dad had brought us. It was a large cave. We entered, and I immediately noticed how stiff my dad became. It was obvious to where we were now. We were seeing the alphas of the village. I prepared myself for anything.

Making it into the main chamber, I could see a couple sitting behind a large fire pit. The male had hair so black it was almost blue and his eyes were an eerie shade of hazel. He had a muscular body with some leanness to it, but it was mostly muscle. He radiated power. His mate was absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was like a radiate sun, flowing down to her mid back and her eyes were a stunning blue. She smiled at us the whole time we approached, showing off her sharp canines, and I instantly knew that, if needed, this alpha female could be the fiercest person in the room.

As we approached the couple, stopping at the fire pit, my dad bowed and I followed suit. The alpha male motioned for my dad to come closer, and I watched in fascination as he joined the alpha at… his… right hand? Was my dad the alpha's beta? The two began conversing freely and I let my eyes wander back to the alpha female. It amazed me how beautiful she was. She was absolutely flawless. The only other person I ever thought was this beautiful was my mom, but she was entirely different type of beautiful.

Suddenly, the alpha female rose and all eyes were on her, the guards', her mate's, my dad's, and my own. She moved as gracefully as she looked; like sliding silk. That's when I noticed that she was heading in my direction.

When she was about a foot away from me, I hurriedly bowed. The alpha female grabbed my chin, her "claws" grazing the skin, and lifted my face upwards. She gazed down into my icy eyes, and I couldn't help but whimper. She caressed my cheek lightly with her knuckles, brushing white hair away. Then she smiled. She let go of my face and turned back to her mate and my dad before nodding.

The alpha male smiled and patted dad's shoulder. Soon we were being ushered into another chamber in the cave. It was smaller than the main chamber and there were guards placed variously around the area. They were guarding…

"Snow! Byron!" I exclaimed, running past the guards to them.

"Frost!" they both yelled in joy.

I flung my arms around both of their necks and hugged them tightly. "Goddesses, I missed you! Where were you when I woke up?!" I asked, pulling away.

Byron shook his head. "We don't know. We didn't even know you ended up here. We just kind of wandered around before stumbling upon this place. And where is here exactly?"

"Yeah," Snow agreed. "And who's the guy that looks a lot like a slightly younger version of dad?"

"Dad," I said nonchalantly.

Snow laughed. "Ha! Yeah, right. Seriously, though, who is he?"

"Link, our father. And we're in his hometown."

My brother was getting annoyed. "Frost, that's impossible. For that to be dad and to be in his hometown means… that means…" he trailed off. Snow whipped his head around to face me before taking a quick glance at dad. "That means…"

I sighed and grabbed my brother's shoulders. "Snow, we've traveled back into the Dark Ages; back into Hyrule's forgotten time. We went back in time."

* * *

**(A.N. Next song is up. It is Sweet Home Song (Music Box Version) by Mitsumune Shinkichi.)**

I looked up at the full moon from the entrance to dad's cave, reminiscing. I briefly wondered what future mom and dad were up to before dropping my gaze to my feet. It was my fault we were here in the first place. I was the one who said yes to the mission and it was my fault when I touched the orb that transported us here.

Sighing, I rubbed my lower back, trying to soothe the heat from the lacerations I had received. They hurt like no tomorrow. It was like getting bit by a Dodongo, but about a thousand times worse. It was a pain that wouldn't fade.

The sound of shuffling made me look behind myself. Snow was tossing and turning on the pelts. Byron was situated farther behind him, laying against the wall. Dad was nowhere in sight.

I turned back to the moon and for a moment, I was tempted to give into my wolfish nature and howl. It was strange, but it seemed so natural. But for the sake of my sanity, I resisted.

The rough hands on my back surprised me and I jumped. Turning my head around quickly, I saw dad looking at the lacerations on my back with concern. He traced over them gently with his claw-tipped fingers, frowning at the hiss that sprung from within me. He retreated only to return a few moments later with something in his hand. It looked like a flask.

Uncorking the flask, dad poured a generous amount of red liquid into his hand before rubbing my back lightly with it. It stung for a moment, but it soon faded into a tingling sensation; it was almost pleasant. The flask was then positioned at my mouth and I was forced to drink the sweet liquid. I ended up drinking what was left in the flask.

Dad moved the flask away from my face and set it aside. He wrapped his muscled arms around me and brought my face to his shoulder. He held me tightly and rocked back and forth as a rumbling sound resonated from his chest, calming me.

It amazed me how past dad acted so much like future dad. He always knew how to ease my worries, my fears, my sorrows. I was daddy's little girl no matter what state he was in.

"Shh, it… okay."

Reality came rushing back and my eyes opened widely. I pushed myself away from my father and ruined the touching moment by voicing the only thing that was coming to mind. "You can talk?!"

* * *

**(A.N. Our next song is from Twilight Princess. I find it kind of mislabeled but, you know. It's Sera's Sundries (Sad).)**

My dad stared at me with a perplexing look as my brother, Byron, and I stared back. "So you mean to tell us that you could talk this whole time?" I asked, twirling my finger in circles.

Dad put his hand on his chin and rubbed. Finally, he nodded. "Yes," he said, awkwardly. "Remember… some… words. Have not… had to… talk… in long… time." He motioned to me. "Did not know… you could talk… you made sounds… of a… pup."

I rubbed my forehead. "Well, to be honest, I thought you were more of a savage, so I was trying to appeal to your instincts."

With a grunt, dad crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Most… know some… words. Just do not… use them."

"Has it always been like this, Pops?" Snow asked.

"Pops?" dad questioned.

I shook my head. "Another term for father."

"Ah." Our dad looked to snow. "No… lived in… places of stone before. Memory is… fuzzy. Only… a few summers… old at… time. Great darkness… killed most everything. Had to… change… had to survive.

Snow held up his hand. "All of you look really young. Now, I know we have extended life cycles and we age remarkably well, but should there be more elders?"

Dad shook his head. "Most… elder beast people… died. We were… pups at… time. All of us."

Byron's face held a look of great contemplation. He was piecing things together bit by bit. "So the people of this time used to live normally like in the records, but something started wiping them out. So to survive, they adapted to the environment and became more reliant on instincts."

Dad nodded. "Yes. The beast people… like me… fled and listened… to inner beast more. Most of us… dead. The non-beast people… held… on other side of… land. They forget… too."

"So it wasn't just the shifters being wiped out, but the non-shifters as well. From what it sounds like something or someone is separating the shifters from the non-shifters and keeping their kinds isolated from each other. It's keeping them from learning from each other. I guess this is what the text book means by Dark Ages," I determined. I turned to Snow. "Do you remember how the Dark Ages ended?"

"It was said a group of people rebelled against the oppressive power and retaught the people of the land their wisdom."

I nodded and huffed loudly. "Then that's what we'll do."

Byron's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What? What about the actual group?"

I turned on him. "Do you see a group anywhere? Until they show up, it's our job to fix this!"

"What if we change the flow of time?!" he yelled.

I was silent. I thought about it for a moment. What would we do? Then it came to me. I looked at Byron, fire in my eyes. "Then we'll change it for the better! Now, let's get started!"

* * *

**I'm going to end it there. I really hope you guys like the story so far. Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors. It's hard to check my own work and spell checker really doesn't do much anyway.**

**Please rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are going to be so proud of me. I'm actually updating Thievery. Woo!... Don't kill me.**

**Just enjoy the story and remember that I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

**(A.N. Our first song is from Twilight Princess. It's called A Wolf in Ordon.)**

My heart was beating rapidly as I rushed through the forest. The sound of the running river water masked my footsteps as well as Snow's, Byron's, and dad's. He led us around the trees and over the brush as he tried to re-find a small camp. He had found it days before our arrival.

We finally made it.

Crouching, we crawled over the edge of rock wall and peered down. The camp was there, just like dad had said. The people walking around appeared to all be women. Their bright, red hair and tan skin was enough to give them away.

_What? Gerudo? _I questioned.

There was no doubt about it. The banner they carried had their strange insignia in an orangey-brown color. They were Gerudo. The real question was what were they doing here?

We crept closer, sneaking around the campsite, trying not to give ourselves away. We needed to raid the leaders tent without them knowing, and quickly too. It wasn't hard to figure out which tent was the leader's. It was much larger than the others and ornately decorated. The closer we got to the tent, the louder angry voices became.

"Mistress, he doesn't care! Whether you're his destined or not, he won't hesitate to kill you if you don't do what he says! If not for your sake, then mine. Please give into his demands," someone demanded.

"Aveil! I will not tolerate this! I can't! We may be thieves, but we do not harm the innocent, especially women or children! Ganondorf wants to slaughter all the races! Even ours! He wants a world of his creation all to himself… Why can't you understand that!" another voice shouted.

_Ganondorf? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"B-But… Mistress Nabooru… what about you?" the voice from earlier, Aveil's, quivered.

A long sigh emanated from inside the tent. "Some things are worth it."

I could respect the beliefs of this woman. She understood the sacrifice it would take to save people. I could definitely rely on someone like that. And even though she probably wouldn't kill me if I revealed myself, I still needed to stay hidden. Just in case.

Looking around, I spotted a deku hornet's nest positioned on a branch hanging over the tent's open ventilation flap. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the nest. It was hit and fell onto the tent, rolling into the tent. I heard the nest shatter inside the tent when it hit the floor… then things grew silent. The next thing I knew was the sounds of buzzing hornets and screaming girls. They darted out the tent, swatting at the air, trying to hit the hornets. Five consecutive splashes into the river later, and we were inside.

Snow and I immediately got to work, searching the tent while Byron and dad stood guard. I began pilfering through the leader's, presumably Nabooru's, belongings, making sure to put them as I'd found them. I didn't know what I was looking for: plans, orders, a schematic, a journal? The only thing I did know, was that I'd know when I found it.

"Hey, over here!" Snow hissed in a whisper. I rushed over to see what he was looking at. It was a map of the area with some notes scribbled on the side. "Well, do you think it's useful? I can't read it."

I thought for a moment. An idea came to me. "Snow, go switch places with Byron and have him come over here." Byron came over moments later. "Can you read this Gerudian script?"

"I can try." Byron moved his raven ponytail from over his shoulder before taking the map in hand. "This is basically just a Gerudo map of Hyrule. The only key things would be these sacred powers the notes keep mentioning. It's just…"

"Guys, they're coming back!" Snow suddenly announced. "We have to get out of here!"

We didn't have time to put the map back. Hopefully, Nabooru would just think she misplaced it. But we had no time to think of that now. We fled back into the forest.

* * *

**(A.N. The next song is another nature sound thing. It's called In the Forest at Night by Dr. Meditation.) **

We were lost. Somehow, during our retreat, we managed to lose our way back to the pack, and none of us could sniff it back out. "We must be in the southern parts of Hyrule. I'm guessing the Lost Woods," I figured. To make matters worse, it was well into the night.

"What makes you say that?" Byron asked.

"Think about it. Snow, our dad, and myself are all, or at least part, beast people. We should be able to sniff our way back. But when someone enters the Lost Woods, you might as well give up on finding the way back. Especially those with an inhuman sense of smell. The Lost Woods has spores that confuse the senses and minds. It plays tricks. Only those native to the woods have any chance of navigating them," I explained.

Byron looked to my dad, who had stopped suddenly. "Are you okay, sir? Mr. Link?"

My dad growled. "This forest… being tainted," he rumbled.

"What do you mean, Pops?" Snow inquired.

He motioned to his ears and then stuck the side of his head to the ground. "Can hear… creatures… deep in… woods. They taint it. Searching for something."

I strained my own ears to pick up any sounds other than those of the forest. Then I heard it. The sounds of grumbling monsters reached my ears, making them twitch. They were high pitched and scratchy. "What should we do?" I asked to no one in particular.

Dad stood up. "Follow." He darted off, leaving us in the dust.

We followed him as he ran at a breakneck pace. Dad was hard to keep up with as an older man, so it was near impossible when he was around our age. Nevertheless, we managed to keep him in our sights, luckily. I almost didn't realize he had stopped.

I came skidding to a halt, as did the others. Dad shushed us before getting down in a crouch. He began crawling on his hands in knees. We followed suit. He led us into another part of the forest and made us take cover behind some bushes. That's when we saw them.

**(A.N. Time for another song. This one is also from Twilight Princess. It was titled Scared on Grooveshark. You'll flow right into another song called Zant Appears ~ Midna Cursed.)**

A group of monsters, ranging from various sizes, appeared to be escorting a group of… children? What were children doing in the Lost Woods? What were the monsters doing with them? So many questions flew through my brain.

The monsters appeared to be various versions of Bulbins, Bokoblins, and a Snapper. There was even a gigantic Blin overseeing everything. The Bulbin archers were standing guard, their heads turning in all directions, red eyes glowing in the darkness. The Bokoblins were rounding up the children, their bluish-purple arms swinging their clubs in machetes in the air threateningly. When children got out of line, the Snapper would swing its whip, striking the poor children. No mercy could be seen in the eyes hidden behind the long, black mask. The Blin remained silent.

It made my blood boil, seeing the children treated like this. I couldn't take it anymore. I motioned to Snow and he nodded his head in agreement. Quietly, we crept out from our hiding places and behind the two Bulbin archers. Our claws easily sliced through the patchy, green flesh at their necks. Unfortunately for us, one of the Bulbins' notched arrows misfired and was sent flying into the air. The fire-lit tip embedded itself into the back of one of the Bokoblins. With a cry, it fell down dead as the arrow continued to burn.

I froze in nervous fear as all the monsters turned to face the intruders. A shriek roar signaled the battle to begin. As the Snapper headed for Snow and I, dad leapt into the fray, beheading the whip wielding monster. Byron ran around the remaining Bokoblins hoping to confuse them. They swung their clubs and machetes, hitting each other in the process.

Taking this as my chance, I rushed to the children and untied their bonds. They looked at me in fear, taking in my animal appearance. "It's okay," I told them. "We're here to help." They nodded their heads and peeked around my form, staring at the fight that was unfurling before them. "No, don't watch. Just run as fast as you can and get away from here. Understand?" With another nod they ran off.

The children gone, I could make out the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. I spun around and caught the gigantic club that came crashing down. I was stunned to see the humongous Blin smiling evilly at me with its yellowing teeth. It roared at me, saliva flying from its mouth. It yanked its club from my hands and knocked it hard against a group of trees. They were uprooted and went flying, dirt going everywhere.

I blocked the dirt from going into my eyes with an arm. When it cleared, I took in account the large drop before me, rushing rapids of a river down below. I never even noticed the Blin backhanding me.

My body made impact with the ground… hard. Blood spurted from my lips as I began to hack. I watched as the Blin, its bulging muscles straining against the leopard skin they were wrapped in, approached. The jewels at its neck made a tinkling sound as it walked. It raised its spiked club into the air, and just as it was about to swing, it started struggling. Byron and Snow were on its back, strangling it with its own jeweled necklace. Reaching up behind its head, the Blin grabbed the boys and flung them at me. They collided with me, the force knocking them unconscious.

"Snow! Byron!" I screamed, cradling their heads. Blood was gushing from various lacerations about their bodies and their skin was littered with bruises.

A roar of rage made me jerk my gaze back to the Blin. It was on the move! As it approached, I started to panic! I shook the boys, screaming for them to wake up. We were going to die!

The club came rushing in, hitting us with an awesome amount of force. The pain made stars dance behind my eyes and I could feel the rips on my right size cracking. The ground was no longer under me, and I felt myself falling down, down, down.

"Daddy!" I screamed, eyes wide. "Daddy!" Cold water surrounded me as I plunged into the icy river. The sheer shock of it caused me to gasp and inhale the water. Blackness swarmed over my vision as I continued to intake water.

_Snow… Byron… Daddy… I'm sorry._

The last thing I saw was a shadowy figure diving into the water.

* * *

**(A.N. This next one is called Spirit Flute and it's from Spirit Tracks.)**

I was at peace. Even with the pain, I felt at peace for the first time in a while. Perhaps it was because of the soft sounds of a pan flute. I wanted to find out.

Forcing my eyes to open, I blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness. As my vision returned, something at the foot of the bed I rested in began to take shape. It was a young girl, probably only a year younger than me. She had long, golden hair and fair skin. She was dressed in a simple, pink dress. And at her lips was the pan flute.

I groaned, trying to sit up. The girl stopped playing, surprised by my groan. "Oh, you're up!" she said softly. "I was wondering if you'd ever get up, sleepyhead."

"W-Who are?" I asked, trying to find my voice.

The girl giggled, her blue eyes bright. "I'm Zelda! Princess of the fair kingdom of Hyrule! Or… at least… I was," she suddenly frowned. Her face contorted to one of rage. "Ooh, when that wicked man came, he made the kingdom a terrible place!"

"I assume you mean Ganondorf… wouldn't you have only been a baby then?"

Zelda jumped. "Oh, yes, I was! But my father was king and was murdered by that mean, wicked man! I'll never forgive him for taking away my father!" she cleared her throat. "Of course, it's thanks to Miss Anjean and Byrne that I am even here today."

I attempted to sit up some more, clutching at my rips as I stood. "I'd like to see these two, if you please," I said.

"Of course," Zelda nodded. "Let's just get you some clothes first. I doubt any of mine will fit, so we'll have to settle with a robe."

I looked down at myself, and I was indeed naked, save for my undergarments… thank the goddesses. Zelda passed me a robe, and I wrapped it around myself as I began to follow her out the room.

**(A.N. The next song was done by Zelda Reorchestrated. It's Byrne's theme.)**

We entered what appeared to be the lobby of a train station converted into a dining room. Two other people were sitting around a large table. One was an older lady in some sort of ancient wheelchair and the other was… was the Byron?! No, it was someone else. Byron was smaller than this man and looked a little different. Other than that, they were almost identical.

"Ah, you're awake," the old lady smiled. She wheeled over to me, the curled bun on top of her head swaying. "I'm Anjean, dear. How are you feeling?" She looked me over with one of her eyes closed.

I stared down at her. "I'm fine."

"Good, good." The old lady, Anjean turned to the man still at the table. "Come introduce yourself."

The man stood up, absolutely towering over me. His yellow eyes looked down at me. He was terrifying! With his right hand, he pulled down the green bandana at his face and smiled a very charming smile. "I'm Byrne. I'm Anjean's apprentice." He held out his hand.

Nervously, I clasped it with my own and shook. It was surprisingly warm. "I-If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do?"

Anjean laughed while Byrne continued to smile. "We act as the guardians to the Tower of Spirits and the only communication between the mortal world and the Spirits who serve the Three Golden Goddesses and the Great Hylia."

"So I'm in the Tower of Spirits?"

"Yes," Zelda giggled.

"It kind of looks like a train station."

Byrne let out a breathy chuckle. "I would hope so. It was intended to be the center station of all of Hyrule. That is until most of it was destroyed. Almost the entire top half of the tower is destroyed and the tracks that ran through here are gone as well. Even the Spirit Train was destroyed. Such is the fate of anything that meets the terrible Ganondorf."

I thought it over for a minute. All of this seemed really familiar… somehow. The name Zelda, the name Ganondorf… all of this really. "I have another question. Are you Lokomos?"

Anjean and Byrne looked surprised. "Why yes. How did you know?" they asked, glancing at each other.

I winced. "It's just a hunch. And you may find this hard to believe, but…" I began to explain my story and what had happened to my friends and I so far. As I finished and waited for everyone's reactions, I took a deep breath.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Zelda exclaimed.

I was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

I turned to look at Anjean who was nodding her agreement, but when I looked at Byrne, he was staring at Zelda in a type of adoration. Was something going on between them? I shook my head. There was no time to be thinking of trivial stuff like that.

"I have one more question. Where are my friends?"

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it.**

**Things should start falling into place soon.**

**Oh, by the way, I have a contest going for Isle of Shifters. Please go to the story and read the rules if you wish to participate.**

**Now, please rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, this story is becoming really hard to write… I mean really hard. I want to finish it, I really do, and I'll try my absolute best, but the updates will be much slower. Sorry.**

**Anyway, you guys have waited long enough. So I'll just begin.**

**I don't own Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at my friends' motionless forms. They were all laying comfortably on the beds Anjean, Byrne, and Zelda graciously provided. I was extremely grateful to all of them.

"They've been like that since we found you guys. The only time any of them stirred is when we expelled the water they swallowed," Zelda explained. She sighed sadly. "I wish there was more we could do."

I shook my head. "You've already done enough. All of you. My brother and father will be alright. The one I'm worried about is Byron. He's only a Lokomo-Hylian cross. He's by all means human."

Everyone was silent. What would I do? What if they never woke up? I shook my head; I couldn't afford to think like that. The mutterings of Anjean drew my attention. "Well, there is that…" she murmured.

I spun around. "What? Please tell me! Is there anything we can do?!" I demanded of her.

She held up a tiny, wrinkled hand. "Calm, child, calm," she chastised. "I will tell you what I know." Anjean stayed silent, so I stared at her pointedly. "Oh, you meant now. Forgive me, child. Follow me."

I followed the tiny woman back into the main room. I sat down in a seat at the table and waited. "Well?" I urged.

"There is an herb deep in the forest that could help revive your friends, but it's surrounded by many monsters."

I stood up quickly. "Great! Where is it?"

Anjean looked alarmed. "You mustn't run off into the unknown, child. You'll be running headfirst into danger."

I nodded. "I know. But I'll be fine. I heal faster than most."

The tiny, old woman sighed. "Nothing I say will deter you, will it? Haaah, very well." She quickly explained what I would need to do and where I would need to go. "Once you return with the herb, I will make a reviver of sorts."

"Yes, thank you very much." I darted off into the forest, completely unaware of what was happening inside the ruined Tower of Spirits.

* * *

**(A.N. We are now in someone else's POV. Hmm, I wonder who.)**

As I stirred in my bed, I noticed something strange… I was in bed! Bolting upright, I groaned at my sore body. I ignored the pain and looked around nervously. Where was I?! I could see Mr. Link and Snow, but where was Frost?!

Flinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and made my way out of the room. I took in my surroundings with great interest. The building I was in looked like a collapsed tower, the top all but blocked off. My only option was down.

And down I went, into what appeared to be a makeshift kitchen dining room/lounge. A large table was sitting in an awkward spot, almost filling up the entire room that wasn't surrounded in rubble.

"Ah, you're up. Good."

I turned around and saw an old woman in some sort of ancient, high-tech wheelchair. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's the girl that was with me?" I asked the woman.

"You are safe, boy. Do not worry. You are in what once was the Tower of Spirits. I am the Lokomo Anjean," the woman explained.

"And the girl?" I pressed.

"Ah, yes. Frost has gone into the forest to find an herb to revive your friends," Anjean said before leaning forward. She brought a hand up and hid her mouth partially. "In reality, I just wanted her to leave so I could talk to you in private. As for your friends, they are fine. Now, if you'll follow me."

I followed Anjean into what appeared to be her bedroom. She rolled up beside the bed and motioned for me to sit there. "So you're a Lokomo too?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I was entrusted to be a guardian here so that I may communicate with the Spirits that serve the great Hylia."

I placed my chin in my hand. "I see."

"Now then," Anjean began. "When Byrne, my apprentice pulled you from the river, you were emanating a strange power similar to the one a girl here has. But it confuses me to no end, for her power is that of the Triforce of Wisdom as she is Zelda of the previous Royal Family. Why do you have a power similar to that?"

I was confused. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anjean reached forward and grabbed my left hand. "This," she said. "It's impossible, but here it is."

I looked down at my hand and was amazed by what I saw. Three triangles, the one on the far left highlighted like a beacon. Why was the Triforce of Wisdom on my hand?!

* * *

**(A.N. Back to Frost's POV)**

I had found that flipping herb! How did I know? I just did, that's how! Despite not getting a description of the herb in question, I just knew this had to be it. I mean, what other plant glows?

The herb in question had been lodged into a gigantic tree. It didn't want to come free either. I really had to pull it hard and that almost sent me hurtling down the side of a hill. I was as graceful as ever.

Rounding the last turn to get to the Tower of Spirits, I saw something I didn't expect. Byron was out, sitting on a ruined pillar. He was… awake?

"Byron!" I yelled in surprise. "You're… how are you awake."

Byron stood up at my arrival. "Frost, there's a reason for that. That herb isn't going to help anything. It was a farce. However, there is something that I have to tell you."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it was so short and there were no songs this time, but I'm trying so hard to make this a story worth you guys' time. Like I stated earlier, this has been extremely hard to write, as inspiration is severely lacking.**

**I'll hope you'll forgive me and review anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've actually gotten inspiration! But it's for the end! Darn… but nevertheless, I shall continue to write! For the fans!**

**I actually have a few song ideas for the chapter parts as well. It's gonna be good. Muhaha—I mean—haha.**

**Anyway, I do not own Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(A.N. First song is from Mad Father. This song occurs repeatedly throughout the game, mostly in memories. It's titled Starry Promenade and its by Free Music H/MIX GALLERY.)**

"What do you mean?" I finally asked after much discussion with Anjean and Byron. "That's impossible."

Anjean nodded. "Aye. I thought as much too, but here is all the proof we need." The old woman motioned to Byron's hand, on the back of hit a glowing Triforce. "Now, we need to think of our next step."

I rubbed my aching head. "Snow would be much better at this," I admitted. "Has he not woken up yet?"

"No, he gave signs of stirring, but he has not woken."

"Well, you say Zelda has this same mark, but she is born of the royal family, so that's a given. She's the sole heir to the throne and the only daughter born to the House. She needs to be told at the least."

"I agree," Anjean stated.

"Wait!" Byron spoke up. "There is something that's been bothering me. You two keep mentioning a Zelda. Anjean, you mentioned it earlier as well." He received a nod from the old woman to continue. "Well, I don't know if it's just coincidence since I'm from the future and all, but I once had a sister named Zelda."

"Really?" I exclaimed in fascination. Byron nodded, gulping as he did.

Anjean furrowed her wrinkled brow. "What do you mean once?"

Byron huffed. "Before I became a thief and honorary member of the Subrosian, I had a family. Well, I would have a family. My sister was probably close to five or six, still a toddler when she was killed. I was born later in the year. I never knew her personally. My family was killed later, and I was cast away like rubbish. It was only by a miracle that the Subrosians found me."

I wiped away the tears threatening to fall at Byron's story. He didn't need to see me cry. I imagine it was already hard enough to talk about this at all. "Do you know how or what was going on at the time?" I dared to ask.

"It was around the time when that huge threat was happening and when that huge beast appeared to the North. I'm sure your parents told you about it. My sister was sacrificed to the man responsible for it all. He was searching for something, that's all I know. Have your parent's not told you about it?" he answered sadly.

I chuckled lightly. "When haven't they told me about it? My mother would often tell us about it as a reminder to be different than the man. After all, they lived through it." I thought back to mom's and dad's stories. "I remember how mom would tell me how she unlocked her powers, hoping that I would inherit at least some of them, and how dad would tell me about his battle with the beast."

Byron stopped me. "You make it sound as if they were at the battle fighting the beast."

I couldn't help but smirk. I pointed up the stair and to the room where my father and brother slept. "You may not believe it, but really far into the future, that Hylian Lycanthrope in there will rip through the very belly of the beast." I laughed at Byron's astounded face. "Time always has a way of looping."

Anjean laughed. "Ah, that's more than true. I must say I'm grateful that whatever beast you two speak of is stopped. But, if I may, how is it that your father comes from this era and somehow ends up in yours?"

I shrugged. "You've got me there. Mom mentioned just stumbling upon him one day, and he followed her home."

"Strange," the old Lokomo stated. "Perhaps we'll learn more along the way."

Something occurred to me, and I made a strange face. "Byron, what was the name of the threat?" I asked.

"Ganondorf, I think. Why?"

I continued. "And the name of the man Nabooru was talking about?"

Byron's eyes widened and shock crossed over his face. "Ganondorf! Could these two men be related?"

I shook my head. "I think they are one in the same," I said, holding to fingers up and pressing them together. "This man Ganondorf, is the one my parents will face in the future. He's searching for the Triforce like he did in the future! He's not going to get them this time."

* * *

**(A.N. Our next song is from Zelda. It's titled Fi's Theme [Piano Lament].)**

It wasn't long before my father and brother woke up. They both came down the stairs disoriented and confused. They were surprised to see the rest of us sitting down at the table. But they quickly figured out what was going on as we told them our findings. Snow could only gape while father remained confused since events in the future had yet to happen.

I, myself, was confused and troubled, but for different matters. How were we going to get to Ganondorf and get rid of him before he managed to kill us off. It wouldn't take much. He'd need dad and then he could choose to either kill Zelda or Byron, assuming he had the Triforce of Power. Yes, I wasn't a fool. I knew my father had the Triforce of Courage. I've known since I was a child. There was no hiding it. What were we to do?

"Are you guys alright?" a soft voice asked.

We all turned to look at the top of the staircase. Zelda was walking down with cautious steps… extremely cautious steps. Was something wrong with her?

Anjean smiled up at the girl. "No, we are fine, but there is something to discuss with you."

Zelda managed to make it to the table and sat awkwardly down it. Now, I was sure something was wrong. "Okay, go right ahead and tell me," she persisted.

The old Lokomo took in a deep breath. "You are aware of how you possess the Triforce of Wisdom, correct?" Zelda nodded, and Anjean continued. "Well, it appears there's another."

Byron picked up his arm and set it in front of Zelda. She shrieked. "That's impossible! Or is it? You are from the future too, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "Does that mean you're my grandson?"

We all froze. Why had we not thought of that?! It was so obvious once it was pointed out to us! Byron was the really great grandson of Princess Zelda! The sudden realization made something else extremely obvious, at least to me. _Is Zelda…?_

I was torn away from my thoughts by the sound of Zelda's voice. "It's strange, though. The Triforce of Wisdom on a male. This is a first."

I stood up, cutting off Zelda abruptly. I looked to her with a stern gaze. "I need to speak with you in another room."

She nodded. "Of course, your bedroom then?" I nodded as well and watched as Zelda stood and made another trip up the stairs. When she was out of earshot, I turned to Anjean. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Certainly. What would you have of me?" Anjean inquired.

"Whether my family and Byron follow me or not is their choice, but I'm going to the castle after I talk with my father's people. I'm going to try and convince them to start a rebellion against Ganondorf. I would like for you to take Zelda and Byron and flee to the other humans, Gorons, and Zoras and do the same. We will meet in at the castle and take down this tyrant."

I turned to examine the people around the table. Snow and Byron looked more determined than ever. Byrne, who loomed at the back of the room, nodded is affirmation, preferring not to talk. Anjean did the same. As for my father, a look of pride was settled nicely onto his features, and it made my heart swell from all the loyalty and support.

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk with a certain princess."

* * *

**(A.N. We're at our last song. Zelda's Lullaby!)**

Zelda sat on my bed, her legs swinging back and forth. She looked up at my arrival. "So what is it that you needed to talk about?" she asked.

With a sigh, I sat down beside her. "I'm just going to come straight out and ask it. Are you pregnant?"

Zelda looked alarmed. "H-How did you know?!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

I smiled. "It was an educated guess. You were walking funny down the stairs and your acting a little awkward. Some of the first signs aside from throwing up, according to my mother."

Zelda sat back down on the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't even told him yet."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who? The father?" She nodded. "Zelda who is the father?" I asked. I already had my suspicions, but I wanted to make sure.

"Byrne. We secretly wed each other a couple of months ago. Things kind of got away from us since then," Zelda explained.

I nodded in understanding. "You need to tell him at some point."

"I know."

I huffed and ran a hand through my hair and over my furry ears. "I'll keep your secret for now, but promise me you'll tell him soon."

Zelda nodded. "I promise."

"Good," I smiled. I stood up from my spot on the bed. "Let's go downstairs. We have some more things to tell you."

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. This one was much easier to write. I hope this continues.**

**I have a deal for you guys. I can either continue to write chapters of this size more frequently. Or I can write longer chapters, but less frequently. You decide.**

**Please rate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been focused on my other stories, finals, and a novel I've been trying to write! But I'm here now, and with a new chapter, so let's get reading.**

**I don't own Zelda. **

* * *

I sighed as I walked outside to meet with the others. We were almost ready to go and carry out our plan. We needed to hurry though.

Byrne had gathered up a couple of horses for us. He would ride with Zelda, but I wasn't sure how Anjean would ride. That left three horses for the remainder of us. Two of us would have to pair up.

"Are we all sure about the plan?" Snow asked, prepping for the trip.

"We'll go and gather up what remaining Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudo are left in Hyrule and bring them to the castle to fight Ganondorf," Zelda replayed their part of the plan.

I nodded. "Right, and we'll go to the beast people and ask for their help."

Dad shrugged. "Or at least, that… is what… to hope for."

We stood in dreadful silence. No one wanted to think of the consequences that would come to play if we failed. No one dared to cross that line.

Byron inhaled deeply. "That won't happen. They'll agree. The future would be drastically different if they didn't agree."

Byron had a point. The future would have been different. No one would have rebelled and regained their freedom, if they didn't agree. At least we had that hope.

Turning his gaze to the sky, Byrne grumbled. "We need to move. The sun will be rising soon, and we need the mask of darkness to keep us hidden from enemies."

My dad, brother, and Byron mounted the horses left to us, as did Zelda, Byrne, and Anjean. Hmm, who knew she had legs inside that wheelchair, which was conveniently strapped to the horse. I must've not been heavy. Now I had to choose who to ride with. Joy.

I looked to dad. "Can you even steer a horse?" I asked him.

He looked pointedly at me. "Of course… I can… steer a-a… harse."

My dad couldn't even say the word horse. How did I expect him to steer one. That made my choice extremely easy. Grabbing onto the saddle horn, I climbed up into the saddle and in front of my dad. I wasn't going to take chances.

"Okay," Snow began. "Let's go."

And with that, we all spurred into action.

* * *

The forest was quite, too quiet. It was like there was no life here whatsoever, and the sun had risen hours ago. There should have been birds and squirrels at least. What was going on here?

"Does anyone else feel strange?" Byron asked to the left of me.

"Yeah, it's like a cold chill took to the air," Snow agreed.

My dad growled low. "Vile. Evil," he added.

I shook off the uneasy feelings I was getting. They would do be no good here. I'd have to work around them, if I hoped to get anywhere. After all, uncertainty slows a person down. I knew that very well; I was very indecisive.

I decided to pass the time. "Hey, Snow?"

"What?"

"What's a body with no limbs, has a mouth, and never walks but it runs?" Snow gave me a look of boredom. I sighed. "Just answer the question."

Snow sighed as well. "What?" he asked. "Do tell."

I smiled. "A river! It's a body of water with no limbs other than a mouth and it's always running!" Everyone remained silent. I crossed my arms defiantly. "Well, I thought it was clever."

"You would."

That didn't go as well as I thought. I had hoped to distract us from these strange feelings, but it looks liked I failed. As a matter of fact, the eerie presence seemed to be even more powerful and domineering. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and its energy was affecting us all.

A stick snapped down in the thicket. Something was out there. "Did you guys here that?" I asked.

"Ugh, what now, Frost," Snow groaned.

My eyes widened and my ears swiveled in the direction of the sound. "Guys, I'm not kidding. I heard something out there." Another crack echoed out in the silent forest. "See? There it was again! What could have—GAH!"

I was suddenly tackled off the horse and onto the ground. I screamed in terror as jaws snapped at me, saliva dripping onto my face. Savage sounds came from the creature above me, mostly groans and moans, and the smell of rotting flesh filled my nose.

"Get off or her!" I heard Byron yell. The creature was suddenly knocked off of me by said Hylian. And I was finally able to see what was attacking me. A ReDead! "What is that?!" Byron demanded.

"A ReDead. This is what happens to people's bodies when their souls are cursed."

"Well, what does it want?!" Byron panicked, clearly grossed out by the zombified corpse. "How do we kill it?!"

Snow went in, kicking the thing back as it lunged at us again. "We paralyze it with light and then just keep hitting it."

Byron nodded as dad came down to join us. "Right. Sounds easy enough. How do we get it into the light." We gave him no answer. "Well?"

"It won't go into the sun willingly, so we'll need to reflect it onto it with something. But with what?" I informed him, looking around. I found nothing of use. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just threw him into the sunlight at this point?"

Snow shrugged. "I sure hope so. We aren't going to get anywhere otherwise."

"Plan?" my dad asked.

I huffed. "I'll stay back with a dagger ready while you guys get a hold of it and drag it into the sunlight. Oh, and don't let it paralyze with its scream." I said nothing else as I leapt into action, digging through the saddlebags for a dagger of any kind.

"Wait! What?!" Byron shouted after me.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Oh, did I forget to tell you. ReDeads will paralyze their prey with a scream and then kill it before devouring its flesh." I went back to the bags.

"That would have been hell of a lot nicer to know earlier!"

I shrugged, continuing my search. "Too late now. Live and learn."

"Yeah, but what's this about living now?!"

The three guys jumped at the ReDead, grabbing at its limbs to try and hold it, Byron at the arms, and my dad and brother at the legs. The ReDead suddenly screamed, making me wince and clamp my furry ears down on my head. "Damn, that was loud," I groaned. Turning around, I saw my friends and family stiff as boards and white faced. I groaned. "I knew this would happened."

Just as the ReDead went to swing one of its rotting arms out of Byron's frozen hold, I came in and nailed it in the chest with a roundhouse kick, giving the others a chance to break the ReDead's hold. Using whatever strength they had left, the dragged the thrashing monster passed the trees and into the sun. It screeched in agony as they tossed it further out. I leapt into the air, plunging a dagger into its chest, finishing the job.

However, it wasn't over yet. There was something else out there. Now we just had to determine if it was friend or foe.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But… yeah… I have no excuse. This will be a shorter story, mind you guys. Also, this story won't have a really obvious happy ending… it will be more sad than anything. Just thought you guys should know.**

**Please, rate and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So… another chapter out of the few we have left. Yes, that's right, folks. This will not be a long story at all. I can't afford it to be much longer because it's really difficult to write, and you guys don't deserve a crappy story. That's why it's going to be short.**

**Anyway, let's get this over with. I don't own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

My muscles bunched up in preparation of what was to come. What was behind those bushes? Sweat trickled down my brow in nervous anticipation. I counted off in my head. _Three, two, one…_

Nothing.

**(First song! From Zelda Reorchestrated[ZREO]. Linebeck's Theme!)**

"Must've been an ani-WAH!" I ended in a yell as I was tackled from behind. My face collided with the dirt, and I coughed. I growled and attempted to swing out, but stopped when I heard a confused whine. Turning my head slightly, I saw a woman.

The sound of dad grumbling drew my attention, and I watched as he rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. "Cleo, off."

The woman on top of me got off my back reluctantly, pouting. "Aw, why?" she whined, jumping up to rub herself against my father's arm. "Why? Why?" She turned to look at me. "Who she?" I growled.

Dad rolled his eyes and pushed the shifter woman away, holding her at arm's length. "My pup."

The shifter woman, Cleo, looked incredulously at him. "Pup? You mated with someone?" Dad shook his head. "How then?" My father didn't answer her, so Cleo started to observe the rest of us. "Them?" she asked.

Dad pointed to Snow. "My oldest pup." He pointed to Byron. "Friend."

Cleo's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Ooh, friend," she purred.

My father sighed. "Cleo… why… you out… here?"

The woman instantly deflated, remembering why she was out here. "Alpha sent me. Wanted to find you. Where have… you been?"

I chose to step up. "We were… swept away for a moment. Met some people, and now we have a job to do."

Cleo stared at me, then looked to dad. "Job? What job?" She persisted. "What job, Link?"

He didn't answer. Dad just stared off into the distance. He sucked in a deep breath and finally spoke. "Lead us… back."

"What?"

Cleo was grabbed by the shoulders as dad's eyes bored into hers, no doubt peering into her soul. "Lead. Us. Back." The shifter woman could only nod dumbly before scurrying off, back into the forest. Grabbing the horses by their reigns, we followed.

The shifter woman was in the lead with the guys close behind. I brought up the rear and watched as Cleo walked with a swagger, flaunting her curvaceous hips. _Floosy,_ my mind hissed. _Yeah, she's curvy and cute, but there's no need to flaunt it, especially when no one is interested. _ I looked over to my brother and Byron, their tongues practically lolling. _Well, almost no one._

Maybe it was a little jealousy I was experiencing, but could you blame me. I had narrow hips befitting of a man, I was muscled and toned, and I was almost completely flat-chested. I might have well as been born a boy and let Snow have a brother. In my realization, I hung my head and sighed.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Looking up, I came face to face with Byron. "What?" I asked.

Byron just chuckled, a smile on his face. "It's true that we men are attracted to curves, but we're even more attracted to those with kind hearts. And I doubt yours will be outshined anytime soon." He finished is speech with a smile before jogging to catch up with Snow.

I couldn't help but smile too, my ears and tail perking up. Just like that, I was happy once again. One truth was all it took.

* * *

We made it to the village right before sundown. I was exhausted. Thankfully, as soon as we arrived Cleo left, leaving us to our own devices. We had all decided to get some rest back at dad's cave.

Dad had set out more furs for all of us to sleep on. And despite the fact that I was swaddled in soft warmth and surrounded by both Snow and dad, I couldn't sleep. I was dead tired, but I was absolutely restless.

**(Song! From Zelda Reorchestrated[ZREO]. Ralis, Prince of Zoras!)**

I rose from my spot within the furs and began making my way out of the cave, dodging the bodies laid out on the floor. It was a challenge, but I eventually made it out without stepping on anyone. And I didn't go far. I just sat on a nearby stump right outside the cave to look up at the sky. It was like the other night.

The other night. That seems so long ago. It was here that I first looked up at the night sky while in the past and thought of mom and dad, but the one residing in the future. I wondered how they were. Had much time passed in my original time? Were they looking for Snow and me?

I sighed. What I wouldn't give to see my family together and whole again, in our own time. Sadly though, it seemed to becoming a fool's wish. Immediately, my hand went to my healing back, my fingers lightly tracing the laceration wounds from the whip of the Gerudo. Surely if we went back the same way, we would immediately be captured. If we were ever to go back, we'd have to find another way.

"Frost?" The sound of my brother's voice made me turn. "What are you doing up?"

My shoulders heaved. "Couldn't sleep," I told him. "Too much stuff is going through my brain."

Snow snorted a laugh. "What brain? Why could you possibly have stuff going through that shriveled up thing? You don't use it as it is."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, hardy har. You've been saving that one, haven't you?"

"Two months." His eyes glanced down to my back. "Are you hurting? Your wounds, I mean?"

I shook my head. "Not much. Dad treated them a few days back. What about you? You guys were knocked around quite a lot from those monsters."

Snow waved his hand nonchalantly, sitting down beside me. "We're fine… I'm fine. It'll take a lot more to keep me down. Anyway, what were you thinking about?"

My smile faded. "Home. Our time. How we're going to get back."

"I've been thinking about that too… Frost, are we ever going to get home?" Snow inquired.

"I-I…" I stuttered. My voice quivered. "I… don't know. I do hope so." We were silent for a while, content to just look up at the stars and the moon. Neither one of us wanted to say what we were thinking. "Hey, Snow?" I finally asked. "What do you think mom is doing right now?"

Snow inhaled deeply. "She's making cookies… or kicking evil spirits' butts, if they have butts," he laughed. "But no, seriously, I imagine she's doing the same thing we're doing now."

"Looking up at the night sky?"

My brother shook his head. "Wishing we were home."

Home.

* * *

**(Next song! It's from Zelda Reorchestrated[ZREO]. It's their Back From the Spring track.)**

The large fire roared in its pit, casting eerie shadows amongst the cave walls. They made my anticipation grow as I waited for my father to finish conversing with the Alpha. Currently, he was trying to convince him to support our quest and assist us in the overthrow of Ganondorf. Hopefully, they Alpha would accept.

The boys and I waited outside, eagerly hoping for some good news. The Alpha female waited with us. And it shouldn't have surprised me when she spoke, but it did. "So," she began, her voice soft, but hoarse. "You are all… going on… quest?"

My eyes widened at the initial surprise, but I quickly got over it. "Uh, yeah. We are trying to overthrow a really bad guy. We hope to get the beast people's help."

The Alpha female nodded. "Yes, I hope… mate decides to… help you pups."

Snow bowed respectfully. "That's very kind."

She nodded again. "I have… not… told…name. I am… C-Cara."

"I'm Snow, this is my sister Frost, and this is our new friend Byron," Snow introduced.

Cara smiled happily. "New friends… are good. Love new friends. New friends… make packs… strong."

"I agree most heartedly." Cara cocked her head in confusion, and my brother winced. "Enthusiastically?" No response. "Uh, happily?" he finally suggested. He was rewarded with another of Cara's glorious smiles.

I sighed. "Leave it to my brother to confuse people." I looked to the beautiful Cara. "Don't worry," I told her. "He confuses everyone."

We all laughed, well everyone but Snow, and enjoyed ourselves with the socializing. It was nice being able to learn so much about the beast people through Cara. She told us how they lived and survived. She also explained how she met her mate, the current Alpha male, G… it wasn't his real name, but that's all he could remember of it. That was good enough for Cara.

As we talked, we became so engrossed that we never noticed G and my dad returning. They both had grim looks on their faces, and I wasn't sure if I could take that as a good thing or a bad thing. "We… talked," my dad said. He raised two fingers. "We, uh," he cleared his voice, "leave… two moons."

"Two moons? Two days from now?" I asked. Dad nodded. Turning to the others, I smiled brightly. "Well, guys? We've got ourselves half an army." I held out my fist, fist-bumping both Byron and Snow. They were as excited as I was.

_Prepare yourself, Ganondorf, _I thought aggressively. _We're coming for you!_

* * *

**That's the end of the new chapter. This story, I remind you, won't be all that long, so make sure you pay attention.**

**Oh, by the way, I've decided that this story won't have a classically "happy" ending. It will be "happy" but sad as well. So kind of an in between.**

**Now, please go to my profile page and check out my new policy about reviewing. Speaking of which, please rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There won't be too many more chapters after this one. I'm trying so hard to make this a good story, but to be honest with you guys, I'm stretching it. But fear not, I will not abandon this story! I am not like that! I can't do that to you guys.**

**So let's get this over with. As I've said in every chapter, I don't own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was time for a bath. Most definitely.

I hummed lightly as I made my way to the river. True, it wouldn't be the cleanest bath I would take, but it's what was available to the "beast people." Besides, it couldn't be that bad. It was _running_ water. It's not like I would be sitting in filth.

Gripping the cloth dad had provided me as a towel, I flipped it up onto a branch so it wouldn't get wet. The rest of my clothes followed as I stripped down, now bare. "Here's hoping the water isn't that cold," I hoped.

Dipping a toe into the water, I shuddered. "Well, here goes nothing…" Backing up a few feet, my tail wagging behind me, I braced myself for what was to come. "Let's go," I said to myself excitedly, taking off for the water. Just as I reached the edge, I jumped. "Cannonball!" Cool water came rushing up to meet me. I felt my feet touch the sandy bottom, and I pushed down against it, shooting up and breaking the surface of the water. "Ahh," I sighed, leaning back to smooth my hair down. "That feels good."

"Who…. you talking to?"

I spun around surprised at the arrival a certain alpha. "Cara! I, uh, wasn't—I mean I… ha-ha…" my ramblings faded into nervous laughter at Cara's strange looks. "I… was talking to myself."

She nodded, accepting my answer. "I… do that… sometimes. Keeps me… from forgetting how."

"Oh, well, have you come to join me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I could… take a bath." Cara stripped out of her furs and joined me in the cool water, albeit more calmly. She sighed in bliss. "Feels… nice."

I nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah. I needed this." I grabbed my furry, black tail and began running my fingers through it. It could be a little cleaner, admittedly. I moved onto my ears next, scratching behind and all over them, resisting the urge to kick my leg like a dog. I was a wolf, not a house pet.

Gentle hands found their way to my back, and I turned to look over my shoulder. "Wash your back?" Cara asked. I nodded and felt her get started, rubbing her hands up and down my back. I returned the favor. At that point, we were pretty much as clean as we were going to get, so we decided to just relax in the water. "Frost?" Cara asked. "What is it... like having… tail and ear… outside of… "beast form?"

I thought about it for a moment and realized that I didn't know how to answer. I've had my ears and tail since birth, so I never really thought much on it. Would it be all that different to have normal features? So in response, I shrugged. "It's hard to explain," I said finally.

"Oh." Cara left the river without so much as a goodbye, leaving me to my own devices. I was almost grateful she left. I didn't like talking about myself much. It was too complicated.

I lay back in the water, floating on my back, determined to relax. I wouldn't get too many opportunities after this one. Not when we were basically about to go to war. I chuckled. "This Ganondorf fellow is going to get it good." That's when I heard something snap nearby, almost like a branch, and something or _someone_ hitting the ground hard. I jumped up, clutching my arms around myself. "Who's there?!" I demanded. My tail wrapped itself around my waist, covering my lower extremities while I focused above the belt. "Speak up!" I yelled out into the greenery.

No answer.

"Great…" I grumbled under my breath. "I'm stuck in a river while there's some pervert in the trees." A gentle breeze blew past me, giving me gooseflesh. "Now, I'm cold." I looked towards my stuff. It was maybe ten feet away at the least. I could make it before the pervert saw anything, couldn't I? "Screw it," I said, making a beeline for the tree. Who cared if the pervert saw? I was not freezing my butt off.

I made it to my stuff in as a little as five point six seconds and wrapped myself in my "towel" in only two. I should run a 5K. Scowling at the area the crashing and snapping came from, I ran in the opposite direction and ducked behind some bushes to change. Again, I should run a 5K. Getting dressed took thirty seconds when there was a pervert nearby.

Now fully dressed, I headed back into the village. "Just wait until dad and Snow hear about this!" The pervert would get what's coming to him. I laughed evilly. "Oh, yes… just wait!"

* * *

I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell them about the pervert. It just wasn't right. For all I know, the pervert could have been there first… in a tree… yeah. But seriously, I couldn't tell them! They'd freak and maul the poor guy.

Maybe I'm looking at this all wrong. Maybe I should ask some neutral territory. I spotted the head of dark hair I was looking for by the fire.

"Hey, Byron!"

He turned, eyes wide and full of… fear? What did he have to fear? "F-Frost!" he stammered, surprised. "What… what is it? What can I do for you?"

I sat down beside him. "I'm having this problem."

"P-Problem?"

"Yeah." I paused, gauging Byron's reaction. If it was possible, her grew more nervous and afraid. "Well, I was taking a bath today when something fell out of a tree and into the bushes. I think it was a Peeping Tom."

"A Peeping Tom?!"

I nodded. "Well, it scared me and I wanted to shred them to pieces. I was even going to tell dad and Snow about it." Byron visibly gulped. I had a feeling… "Then, I thought about it for a moment, thinking that maybe I should just let it slide. It could've been an accident."

"That's… great! A most excellent idea!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" I said, leaning closer to him.

Byron gulped again. "Y-Yeah… yes. I mean yes."

Standing up, I shrugged. "I don't know. The more I think about it, the more I want them to suffer. It's decided, I'm going to go tell dad and Snow."

"WAIT! Please, I didn't mean to spy! I want to live! I want to—"

_SMACK!_

* * *

**Heh, a little comedic fluff. Anyway, I have some bad news for you guys.**

**It's looking like Zelda Wii U won't be released until 2016… Reggie Fils-Aime actually explains to IGN why it wasn't at E3 this year, Miyamoto confirms this as well, saying that it is indeed a 2016 game and will be launched on Wii U since there were rumors floating around.**

**If you want to read more about the interview go to www. nintendolife .com Just delete the spaces.  
**

**Please, rate and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, another day…**

**Link: Are you okay.**

**No big deal. I'll get out of this funk eventually. I'll just type my troubles away. By the way, there is a character death in this. So if you don't want to read this, click that back button at the top left of the screen. However, if you want the twist at the end, keep reading.**

**Link: (turns to readers) Please, take care of our wonderful author here. Cheer her on guys.**

**I don't own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

I let the little incident with Byron slide. I don't know why, but after I smacked him, I wasn't so angry with him. It actually reminded me of how mom and dad acted with each other. If mom was ever upset with dad, she'd smack him too, whether it was hard or lightly. Somehow they always made up. Was it the same with Byron and me.

A furious blush quickly spread across my face. "Did I just refer to Byron and me to my mother and father?" My blush intensified. Did I think of Byron under the same light as my mother thought of my father; a mate and a husband.?

The more I thought about Byron, the more my pulse raced, the more my knees felt weak. And he smelled really nice too… did that mean I had already chosen Byron as a mate? I couldn't deny the attraction to him, and my inner wolf was _definitely _attracted to him, but was that all?

_No. _

Byron was so much more than looks. He was so kind and thoughtful. He was ready to be caught by Gerudo guards so he could support his people. He was caring enough to come help break Snow and me out of our execution. He… He was a good person.

"What are you thinking about, Frost?" Snow said, coming from nowhere and nudging me in the ribs.

"Wah! Where did you come from?!"

Snow looked at me strangely. "From our mother's womb, as did you. Where else would I come from?"

"Enough! Enough! What do you want?" I sighed.

My brother hooked his arm around my shoulders. "Why, to give my little sister some advice about dating."

"Your only older my three minutes."

"And who has more dates?" I was silent, but he urged me to answer. "Huh, huh? Who has? Who?"

I groaned. "You…" Suddenly, I smirked, remembering one of Snow's dates. "But how many of those girls knew about your furry little features?" It was his turn not to answer, and I hit him in the ribs hard with my elbow. "Well, how many?"

"Oomph! None," he finally answered.

"That's what I thought. So how can you give me any helpful advice when all of your dates never knew the real you?"

"Touché."

We sat there in silence. Neither of us knew exactly what to say. I couldn't even sense anything coming from Snow at the moment. And I know he couldn't sense anything from me… I really did want his help, but how would I go about asking? I've never had to talk about this stuff before with him. What do I do?

"Snow? H-How do I let Byron know that I might like him?" I finally asked, instigating a conversation.

He smiled at me softly. "First, you have to gather up your courage. This is one of the hardest things a teenager has to do. Confessing leaves you wide open and vulnerable, dropping all of your guards, walls, and shields."

I blanched, my face turning white. "I don't know if I want to be in love now."

Snow laughed lightly. "Don't worry. It gets better." He looked off for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "The next step is actually confessing. Go somewhere where you won't be interrupted when you do. Speak clearly and put yourself out there. It's okay to be nervous, but don't let it stop you."

"What next?"

"You wait for his answer. It could take days, honestly. He could accept or he could reject you, and if he does, that's okay. At least he knows your feelings. And if he does end up rejecting you, though I don't see why he would, I will personally pound him into a pulp. How does that sound?"

I laughed, feeling a lot better. "That's okay. You don't have to that far. But thanks, big bro." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm only older by three minutes."

"Yeah, but that's three minutes more experience than I have. You're my amazing big brother." I was pulled closer to Snow as he laid his head on top of mine. I smiled.

Snow and I had a bond that could never be broken by any force on earth. After all we were littermates; brother and sister. And we would always be there for each other.

* * *

Today was the day! Today was the day. Today… was the… day… ugh.

I thought today would be happy at first… I was... Then I realized I had two things to do today. One: Meet up with our fellow comrades. Two: … Confess my love for Byron… yeah. This would be easy… totally.

"Are you ready to go?" Snow asked me, mounting his horse.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then. Dad will be riding with me today, so hopefully you can get a chance with Byron."

"Thanks, bro." I mounted my own horse and spurred him onward and out of the village. "By the way, Snow, where are dad, Byron and the warriors of dad's clan. Were they going to meet us?"

"Yeah, they should be up at the river."

The river. That's what got me thinking about all this in the first place. That river. And by that river, as sure as Snow said, stood the others… including my father and Byron. Dad climbed onto the horse behind Snow.

"Where are we… meeting the others?" Cara asked, acting as a translator to G.

"At the castle gates. We'll lead you there," Snow explained.

And so, we were off.

* * *

And so, we stopped.

There was absolutely no way were getting to the castle gates with the quick way, not with the bridge out. We would have to go the long way. Great. And unfortunately for us, we'd have to camp out the night and start back up tomorrow. However, this gave me the perfect opportunity to get Byron alone.

Well, here goes nothing.

As Byron helped set up camp, I slowly walked up behind him. "Uh, Byron? C-Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

I motioned over my shoulder. "Actually can we, uh, go somewhere we can talk in private?"

Byron looked over my shoulder, then at the others, then back at me. "Okay. Lead the way, Frost."

I almost shivered in delight when he said my name. It sounded so nice coming from his lips. With a nod, I began to walk into the surrounding woods until I was sure we were alone. I turned to face Byron, gulping. "Okay, firstly, I want to apologize for slapping you the other day."

He held up a hand. "Trust me. It's all right. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"Yeah, well…" I rocked back and forth, my hands behind my back. How come I was so nervous? "Well, there's something that I want to confess to you…"

"Yes?" Byron egged me on. "What is it?"

I took a breath, my whole head and face red as a tomato. My fingers were moving at what seemed to be the speed of light, just twiddling away. My breath was frantic and my palms were clammy. Could I do this? "Byron? I-I… think… that I-I—"

"GAH!"

I stopped my ramblings and whipped around, Byron doing the same. "That sounded like your brother!" he said. "What could've made him yell like that?"

I sighed. "Whatever it is, it's definitely not good. Let's go!" Confessing to Byron would have to wait. Right now, my family needed me! So I sped off, hoping I could get there in time. How futile it was.

As we exited the woods, the camp in sight, I felt my blood run cold. The camp was being attacked, and my brother was caught up in the middle. In the middle of the camp was a raging, golden automaton. "Snow! What is that thing?!" I shouted.

"It's Koloktos!" my brother shouted.

"What's a Koloktos?!" I questioned, grabbing one of the six arms of the automaton before it could swing its massive sword at my brother.

"Koloktos was a guardian of a temple, but… it's been tampered with! Hexed!"

Byron came bounding up beside me, restricting another one of its arms as did my father and three other warriors. "It's never easy, is it?" Byron huffed.

He took the words right out of my mouth. "Snow! How do we defeat this thing?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled right back, climbing up the automaton's body and popping its head off. "The only thing inside of this thing is black and purple goo!"

The giant automaton suddenly laughed; a creepy, child-like laugh. I could literally hear the thing's energy hum with power as it knocked all of us aside. The head Snow had popped off moments ago, floated back up to sit itself back on the neck of Koloktos. Did it even have a neck?

"Ugh! What do we do?!" I snapped, frustrated.

Dad suddenly pointed to the arm of Koloktos. "What's that? "

I narrowed my eyes looking closer at the rampaging machine. Sure enough, dad had noticed something weird on the arm. "A screw!" I realized. "If we grab that, we could disassemble it!" My dad looked at me confused. I pointed back to the screw. "Rip that out of the monster and it will break apart!"

The rest of the "beast people," including my own father gave off an "Oh."

Without putting much more thought into it, the beast people darted for the automaton, ripping off every limb the could grab. But since this thing looked to be made of gold… that would be harder than expected. Byron circled the thing while it was distracted with the shifters.

"Guys!" he yelled. "It had an artificial heart! That's its weak spot, but it's behind a cage!"

"At least we know where to aim!" I ran underneath Koloktos' legs, hoping to get a glimpse of this heart Byron found. And there it was, beating and gross… I had gotten too close. I was suddenly swept off my feet my one of the arms and beaten down. I could see my own blood flying.

"Frost!" someone yelled. Who was that?

I looked up and to my horror, a gigantic sword loomed over my head, poised to be plunged into my belly. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and my tail actually curled in between my legs, my ears flat against my skull. The sword came down and I screamed, my eyes slamming shut… and yet… I felt nothing.

My eyelids parted and the floodgates behind them shattered as blood dripped on my face. I could feel my heart shrivel up and die as I gazed into the eyes so much like my own, the same familiar hair spilling onto my face. "Sn-Snow… Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!" I looked at the huge sword protruding from my brother.

He smiled softly at me, his teeth stained with blood. "You… You're m-my sister. W-Why wouldn't…I?"

"You idiot!" I screamed.

Snow laughed, his face contorting to a painful expression. "Yeah, I'm… an idiot."

Fury like no other engulfed me and my senses. Screaming a way that would put a banshee to shame, I reached out to the arm of Koloktos holding the sword embedded in my brother and I slammed my hand down on the wrist, shattering the thing. "How dare you!" I snarled. I grabbed one of Koloktos' discarded swords and swung it to the side, breaking the legs. And as Koloktos dropped to the ground, I thrusted the blade past the cage bars and straight into the automaton's heart. As a result, I was left exhausted.

"Frost!" Byron yelled from off to the sword. He and dad had managed to drag Snow away from the fighting. I owed them big time.

I ran over to my brother who lay collapsed on the ground, the sword down removed from his gut. "Snow," I cried.

He lifted up a pale hand and ran his knuckles across my cheek, collecting tears. "Don't cry, Frost."

"How can I not? You're dying…"

Snow smiled. "I'll never… die as l-long as y-you… remember me."

"Snow…"

"Remember… Frost… r-rem-member…" his words trailed off as his eyes closed… forever.

"Snow… Snow… SNOW!" I screamed as dad howled his sorrows. I felt Byron's comforting touch upon my shoulder, but it wasn't helping. It was only when a bright glow suddenly blinded me, forcing me to gaze upon my brother's lifeless body. "What's happening!"

That's when I felt it; I felt a small pulsing sensation come from Snow's body as it lifted into the air. Was he alive? I watched in amazement as his body started to fade away into nothingness. What was happening?! I reached out only to have my hand faze right through him. He was gone.

No, he wasn't gone. Somehow, I could still feel Snow. He may be dead in this dimensional place in time, but wherever he was… he was alive. I could feel it.

Snow and I had a bond that could never be broken by any force on earth. After all we were littermates; brother and sister. And we would always be there for each other. In life and in death.

* * *

**Well, I said there was character death… I just didn't say if it was permanent or not… **

**Link: She told you guys there would be a twist.**

**Anyway, please vote on the poll on my profile and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I said I'd update quicker, it's just that I've been super busy with absolutely everything. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I'm here now, and that's all that matters.**

**I do not own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

I stared out at bottomless gorge, my body numb and my emotions temporarily stunted. I couldn't get Snow's face out of my head no matter how hard I tried. The thing was, when he died, the only look on his face was one of peace. It didn't show any pain, just peace… why? And how was it that I could sense him still alive? Had he really gone back to our own time?

My fingers moved in circles, vigorously rubbing my temples. All of this was so confusing. I wished someone would give me a straight answer! I was going mad!

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted me to a presence. Byron. "So this is where you've hidden yourself away." He sat down beside me, scooting me closer. "It seems for whatever reason, we can't technically die in a time outside our own."

I gave a breathy chuckle, shaking my head. "So you came up with that theory too?"

Byron nodded, brushing his black ponytail over his shoulder. "Yeah. Still doesn't mean I want to die." He looked to me, assessing me. "Speaking of, you are okay, aren't you? With Snow gone, I mean?" It was my turn to nod and for some reason that made Byron smile. "I'm glad, because some good did come from this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, leaning over to peck me lightly on the cheek. Despite how small it was, the move made me freeze. "Some good definitely came from his sacrifice." Byron moved to stand, turning away. He began to walk off. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you. I'll be going now."

"Wait!"

He turned around just in time to be tackled by me and kissed hard on the lips. I felt him smirk beneath my lips, and he broke away. "Maybe I should come and check up on you more often," he said, his voice lilted. "Especially if I get treated like that."

I grinned, embarrassed, and hid my face in his chest. "Shut up," I giggled.

Byron sat us up. "I mean it. I really enjoyed that. I was afraid it would take me forever to build up enough courage to do that with Snow around."

My head shot up, my eyes wide with surprise. "Y-You've been wanting to do that? With me?"

"Since the day you saved my life, a petty thief's life."

I couldn't stop the wide smile that accompanied my rosy cheeks. His words sent off wave after wave of pleasuring heat. My head was literally humming as it repeated each of his words, wanting to inscribe them to memory, and my heart was beating furiously. "You should know something."

"Please, don't tell me that you really don't have feelings for me and that was just a pity kiss," Byron groaned beneath me.

"What? No!" I objected. My next breath came out as a huff. "You should know that my kind—my dad's kind—mate for life. They can choose anyone as their mate, but if they're lucky enough, they'll meet their True Mate. And… well, I think your it for me."

No response.

"I hope you don't think any less of me. I—mmph!"

My ramblings were silenced immediately by Byron's kiss. I was surprised at first, but I slowly melted into a puddle of goo in his arms. I let myself enjoy and love the way the lightest of Byron's touches would set my body aflame. I whimpered, my tail going limp behind me, as Byron deepened the kiss.

Breaking away at last, we panted, pressing our foreheads together. I smiled. "Maybe I should ramble more often."

My mate-to-be laughed. "Yeah, maybe you should." Byron laid us down on the soft earth, and my tail wrapped around his waist lazily.

_This man is mine. And I will not let this one go._

* * *

**(A.N. And done. Just kidding. Sooo tempted to end it here, though.)**

"Ngh, five more minutes," I moaned.

"Come on, Frost. Wake up."

I sat up, rubbing my face, my ears flat against my head. "Byron?" I yawned. "What's the matter?"

Byron pushed me up onto my feet and began dragging me to where we had left the others the day before. "I can't find anyone!"

That woke me up. "What do you mean you can't find anyone?!" Busting into the camp ground, sure enough no one was there. However, everything else was. "Oh."

We began searching through the camp for anyone or thing, but no matter where we searched, there were no signs of life. The only living things here were us and the horses, and they looked more than a little spooked.

Inhaling deeply, I growled at the smell of hundreds of beastly monsters. I smelled Lizalfo, Moblin, Bokoblin, and so much more. Focusing on the ground, I narrowed my eyes and saw the hastily hidden struggle impressions left on the ground. Something had tried to wipe them away.

"Did you find anything?" Byron asked, jogging up to me.

I nodded solemnly, instantly regretting what I was about to say. "They've been taken. All of them. They've been taken to the castle."

"Damn," Byron swore.

Suddenly, lightening seemed to shoot through me, making me scream and howl. I watched in horror as my arm seemed to fade in and out right in front of me. It was like I was disappearing! Was I being erased from existence all together?!

Byron grabbed my shoulders and eased me down, murmuring gentle words to me. "You're okay. You're okay," he whispered over and over.

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I knew better. The only thing I could think of that would cause me not to exist would be if I was never born. And the only one in this time was dad. That meant… that meant he was in trouble.

* * *

**Now, there's the end even though this was short. Anyway, this story only has about four more chapters in it. Sad, I know. **

**For all you fans of the story Halloween Dare that I wrote, I'm pleased to say that after many reviews telling me to make it multi-chaptered, I've decided to do so. Rejoice!**

**And… rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter. There's only three more chapters after this one, so I better start wrapping this up… I've got a lot to cover. I'm really trying to make this worth reading even though I really have lost a lot of interest in this story, but I will finish it! That I assure you!**

**Anyway, I don't own Zelda… blah… blah… enjoy!**

* * *

Byron and I spurred our horses on as fast as we could. We needed to hurry since even at our fastest with minimal breaks, it would still take a full day to meet up with the others. They were probably wonder where we were by now. We were so behind schedule.

I looked down at the hand clutching the reigns. It was practically transparent. Something was seriously wrong with dad. And if something was wrong with both me and dad, I could only imagine what was happening to Snow on the other side of the time gap. Was he fading out of existence too?

We rode on for countless hours, pushing our horses to their breaking point, but still we pushed on. It pained me to know that we could be causing pain to these proud animals, but there were lives at stake right now. Besides, I looked up at the setting sun, it was only a little longer until we would reach the castle.

Finally, the sun having set long ago, we caught sight of a large group of people. Just beyond that was the castle, looming eerily above us. A rider from the group approached us. It was Byrne. "Byron, Frost, you made it." He looked behind us. "Where are the others?"

I shook my head and pointed to the castle. "They're in there. They've been taking and Snow… Snow has been taken back to my time."

"I see." Byrne hung his head in thought. "I suppose that means we won't be getting any back up from the beast people."

"Yeah. Though, if we were to find them, I'm sure they'd be happy to help us." I looked to the large group behind him. "You were able to get enough help."

The Lokomo nodded. "Yes, we were able to find the Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras. They are all more than willing to help us. It seems the Gerudo are under Ganondorf's dominion, however; with the right motivation, I believe they can be swayed."

"I would think so as well. We ran into some earlier before we met you. They didn't seem very happy about their situation."

"Agreed. When will we attack?"

I looked up at the sky and judged the moon's position. It looked to be about ten. I turned back to Byrne as well as Snow. "Two hours from now is when we strike. Be prepared, for I'm sure we will be put through hell."

* * *

We crept around the castle walls, our large group covered by the shroud of darkness that came in time with the full moon. We wouldn't be discovered, at least not easily.

I motioned for Zelda to come close. "Do you know of any hidden entrances we can use to get in undetected?" I asked her.

The princess thought for a moment before her face lit up. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly. "We can get in through the, ugh, aqueducts. There's a hatch we can use to get in somewhere by the east wall. They run all under the dungeons."

I held my chin between my index finger and my thumb. "Hmm, maybe the beast people are being kept there. We can only hope for that, though." I motioned onward with my arm. "Lead the way."

Zelda scurried around like a mouse in the underbrush, leading us to the hatch that would get us inside. Stopping, she began pulling away bushes and limbs to reveal a grate hatch. For a fleeting moment, I wondered whether or not the Gorons would fit through it.

Byron, Byrne, and myself grabbed around the hatch and lifted it up and waited for our large group to get through. Sure enough, the Gorons fit… barely… As soon they were all through, it was Byron's and my turn. Byrne brought up the rear, closing the hatch behind us. "Keep going," I told Zelda at the front. She nodded and we were off.

Trudging through filthy water was less than pleasant and was actually depressing. I didn't want to think of what had been swimming in here, nor did I want to think of what the critters here left behind for us to step on. Talk about disgusting.

Suddenly, we stopped, having reached our stop. Zelda got a couple of Hylians to help her remove the second hatch before climbing up into what I assumed was the dungeons. The group moved forward, slowly climbing up. Soon, it was our turn.

As I climbed up, I was pleased to see that we were in the dungeons. I was even more pleased to see the beast people in the cells. Now, how to get them out? I ran up to one of the cells. "Cara? G? Are you there? Dad?"

I was met by Cara and G. They looked surprised. "Frost? How… you here?" Cara asked. G just grunted in agreement and nodded.

I shook my hands. "No time to explain. Is my dad here with you?"

"No… taken somewhere else."

"Great," I muttered, looking at my now transparent arms. I looked over my shoulder at Zelda. "Where are the keys?" I asked her.

"There should be a hook somewhere with a set on them," she explained, pointing towards the front of the dungeon. "They're all the same key."

Running up to the front, I looked over the walls, the table, everywhere for the keys. Where the heck were they? Something glinted, and I caught it out of the corner of my eye. It was the keys! They were now crammed into a small mouse hole? The little vermin must have swiped it, thinking it was something worthwhile.

Getting on my hands and knees, I reached into the hole and grabbed the keys, ignoring the little nibble my finger was given by from a residential rodent. I quickly disconnected the four keys and handed one to Byron, Byrne, and Zelda while keeping one for myself. We quickly got to work in freeing the beast people.

My heart pounded frantically at the thought of my father somewhere else other than with his people. That meant he was somewhere else in this huge place. Where the hell was he?!

* * *

**Ngh, I don't want to write the next chapter. Frost will definitely hate me… Yup, definitely.**

**But anyway, that's another chapter done and it's over a thousand words at the least. Sorry, they're not longer, but I'm seriously struggling to write down what I have. Sorry again.**

**Please, rate and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I was challenged by Lh0000 to finish this story in under a month… Apparently they want this story out of the way as much as I do… just kidding. Anyway, I don't know how successful I'll be in that endeavor since we are already in the second week of the month and school starts on Wednesday for me. However, I will try my best to finish this and I will try to make these last three chapters worth reading.**

**I do not own Zelda. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

My mind whirred as I thought of all the terrible things that could be happening to my father at the moment. We had been searching the castle for a little more than an hour now. He was nowhere to be found.

"Are we sure he's even here?" Byrne asked from behind me.

I spun around, eyes wide and filled with tears. "He has to be! The beast people were here! He was taken with them! Why wouldn't he be here?!" I flopped down to the ground, covering my face in my hands. We had literally searched almost everywhere. There were only a few other places he could be… what if we didn't find him here? He could be anywhere at this point.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. It was Zelda. She smiled softly at me. "We will find him, Frost," she told me. "For now, though, we have to stay calm. We can't afford the troops morale to fall."

Standing up, I nodded, hugging Zelda lightly. "Right. Thanks," I said. Drying my tears, I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, Zelda. Where to?"

The princess thought about all the possibilities for only a moment. "There's only one place I could think of Link being at. It serves as another holding cell for more than just dangerous prisoners. It's a tower at the north end of the castle. We're not far from it, actually."

"Lead the way."

Turning swiftly on her heel, Zelda began to run down the many halls and corridors of the castle. Our large group followed behind her, stomping feet not exactly being quiet. I wouldn't be surprised if Ganondorf knew we were here. In fact, my better sense told me he was waiting for us. Goddesses, I hoped I was wrong.

As we rounded a corner, Zelda skidded to a halt. She stood stiff in front of worm-eaten, wooden door. "This is it," she said, pointing. "Through this door and up to the top is a large room where someone very dangerous could possibly be held. My father had this built to imprison the worst of the worst. If they tried to escape, they'd never make it down before getting speared or they'd most likely fall to their deaths. Many have died here."

"And you're sure my father is up there?"

Zelda nodded. "I am. Your father is a very powerful man and I'm sure he was tortured quite a bit before being put in there. It would only make sense… you're not fading near as fast anymore."

"You have a good point," I noted. I steeled myself for what was to come, grabbing the handle to the door. I looked up at the long, spiral staircase. It was now or never…

I took a step.

* * *

The tower was really, really tall, apparently. It felt like I had been walking up these stairs for hours now. Only Zelda, Byron, and Byrne had come with me. If the rest of our troops came, the tower would surely collapse. And from the slight swaying motion I felt as I climbed, I almost thought it would collapse from our weight alone.

Finally, after a long trek, we came across another dilapidated door. Placing a clawed hand on its rotten wood, I pushed and watched as I swung open, gasping as it fell off the hinges and to the floor. And as I stepped through the door, I felt overwhelmed from all the pain this room had seen. It was like the walls and floors were saturated in it. It was stifling.

Half the room was divided by steel bars, straw used as matting on the floor. I could smell the foul stench of old blood and sickness. Rats scurried along over the floor and up the walls, searching for a food. Something hung behind the bars.

Walking closer to the bars, I nearly dropped to my knees as I saw my father. He was the thing hanging behind the bars. He was strung from the ceiling by his wrists which were clasped in shackles. Deep wounds lined his torso and legs. He looked to have been mauled. It was so terrible and disturbing to see.

"D-Dad," my bottom lip trembled. I looked desperately for the door to the other half of the room and when I saw it, I yanked it open, ignoring the way the door cracked at my strength. I ran to my father, groping at his sides, trying to figure out a way to get him down. I turned to the others who stared dumbstruck. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me!" I shouted.

Byron snapped out of his daze and hurried over. "Right," he said. He joined my side and began to help me look for a way to release my father. He pulled out one of the keys we got from the dungeon and tried to unlock the shackles. "It's the wrong key!" he swore.

"Allow me to try something," Byrne suddenly said, coming up from behind. We stepped aside. He lifted his metal hand to the shackles and extended a finger to the lock. Slipping it inside, he began to pick the lock. At last, my dad fell free and Byrne caught him, easing him to the ground. "I didn't think that would work," I head Byrne mumble.

I dropped to the floor and crawled over to my father, resting his head in my lap. I sighed in relief. "He's okay… for now. But he's wounded so badly. I don't know what to do for him."

"I do."

I turned at the sound of the deep voice, eyes wide. There he stood in the doorway. Ganondorf.

* * *

Byrne snarled from underneath his bandana and moved to stand in front of all of us. He gave a glare that chilled even me, but Ganondorf hadn't even flinched. He just narrowed his yellow eyes and returned the glare. "Move aside," he growled.

Lifting his metal arm up and getting into a battle stance, Byrne launched himself at the Gerudo. His metal arm acted like a grappling hook, pulling him to the evil king, but he was easily knocked aside once within reach. Byrne was no match for him.

Ganondorf seemingly withdrew a sword from nowhere, walking slowly towards the fallen Lokomo. He raised the blade high into the hair, grinning madly, before plunging it down through Byrne's chest.

"No!" Zelda shrieked as Byrne screamed in pain.

The Gerudo laughed and turned to face us. "Pathetic fools! You've played right into my hands. Now all the Triforce holders are here!" I'm sure I looked like a gaping fish when two rose colored prisms formed around both my father and Zelda. Ganondorf continued to laugh manically as they were lifted into the air before disappearing. "Ah, though I doubt you'd be able to do anything about this, if you really want to try and stop me, come to the roof. Perhaps, you'll get a show before my predecessor gets a meal!" The King of Evil vanished in a swarm of shadows, his echoing laughter the only clue he had been here.

I growled in irritation. "Come on," I told Byron. "He doesn't know that there's another Triforce wielder here! We can still stop him!" I moved to head out the door.

"Wait!" a voice called. I turned to see Byrne struggling to crawl towards me. "Wait!" he called again.

"Byrne! You're alive?!"

He shook his head. "Not for long." I walked over to him and bent down as he tugged on my shirt. He gripped his bionic arm by the elbow and unclasped it from his actual arm. I was surprised to see a stump. "Use this," he said, handing me to bionic arm. "You can use it to get to the roof faster. You can… go out that window."

"Thank you," I told him, taking the arm.

"Just… Just make sure Zelda is safe… please. She'll be fine without me, but someone needs to save her. She's the most precious person to me… in this world," Byrne coughed, blood staining the bandana he wore over his face. "Anjean will be here soon. She predicted… this would happen… I was a fool for not listening…" Byrne looked out towards the window. "Save Zelda for me and tell her I love her in both this world… and the next…"

Byrne breathed his last, his sentimental words hanging in the air. I watched as his body shrunk down to form a small ball of violet light. It slowly floated up and out the window to rejoin the spirits in the heavens. He would watch over us from there.

I stood up and walked to the window, sniffling as Byron joined me. I stuck my right hand into the bionic arm and clasped Byron's hand with my other. I aimed for a neighboring window and launched the grappling hook-like hand, letting it pull us along.

Things just got personal!

* * *

**So for some reason this chapter was much easier to write than the last few. Maybe it was the salsa I was eating while writing. I knew it… Mexican food does have inspirational powers! Ha!**

**I think the challenge inspired me a bit too.**

**Okay, so two chapters left. We're getting closer. Let's do this!**

**Please, rate and review. Also feel free to give me ideas for the battle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, let's get another chapter down and conquered. We will only have one more chapter left after this one. So it looks like I will be winning the challenge. Of course, something could come up. I guess we'll just have to see.**

**Anyway, I do not own Zelda. Let us begin.**

* * *

The wind whistled past my ears as Byron and myself flew through the air. We grappled from window to window using the bionic arm gifted from Byrne. I could already see Ganondorf on the roof of the main section of the castle. He stood in the center a large square with torches at each point. Two bodies were laid out on either side of him. It was Zelda and my father!

Growling, I ejected the claw of the arm and made it latch onto the side of the tower overlooking the very area I needed to get to. We dropped down and landed without a sound. I don't even think the King of Evil heard us. Good. I motioned to Byron to walk quietly and stealthily. If we could do this without being caught, then it was even better.

Ganondorf held up his arms, the sleeves of his robes billowing about in the strong wind. He raised his face to the cloudy sky and inhaled deeply. He was about to begin. I needed to do this now!

Just as we made it to the square, I felt myself being restrained from behind. I gasped in surprise as I spotted a Gerudo out of the corner of my eye. So they were here… Lowering his arms, Ganondorf turned to smile wickedly at us. "Well, it seems I've been interrupted." He looked down at the bionic claw attached to my own arm. "And it seems that the Lokomo wasn't as dead as I initially thought." He walked towards me and ripped the mechanical appendage off, throwing it to the ground.

"What are you planning to do here?" I spat, demanding answers.

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed. "I'm pretty sure you already know that."

I gritted my teeth and snarled. "So you are planning to wake up a great, evil monster."

"Yes, and this world will fall once I do. My predecessor, Demise, shall make me his trusted companion once he is awake, and we will shape this world in our image!" The sounds of a many footfalls drew the King of Evil's attention. We all turned to see the Hylian, Goron, Zora, and beast people army advance onto the roof. "More guests? Well, you're too little too late! The ceremony has begun!"

A chain of Gerudo forces lined up in front of the army, blocking their path. I turned to the Gerudo holding me captive. "Please, don't let Ganondorf get away with this. None of us will have a place in the world he aims to create. Do you really want to die by his very own hands when you could live instead. It's not a for sure chance that you will, but it's better than knowing you'll die by Ganondorf without a doubt."

The Gerudo's hold on my slackened before withdrawing completely. "We cannot help you, for he is our king, but we will no longer stop you." She waved her hand at the other guard holding Byron. "Just let us go in peace."

I nodded. "Of course." And without another word, the Gerudo forces left us. The tides had turned.

* * *

Dark, grey clouds billowed overhead as Ganondorf chanted in a strange otherworldly language. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed as rain began to pour down from above. Suddenly, a harsh light emanated from the hands of my father, Zelda, and even Ganondorf himself. It was the pieces of the Triforce being activated.

Ganondorf drew his sword once again, and I sprang into action just as it grazed my father's side. "No!" I screamed, tackling the evil man. His arm jerked backwards as he hit the ground, the sharp blade spilling his blood as it sliced into his leg.

"You damn beast!" he swore as the square started to glow, the torches having been long since extinguished because of the rain.

"You're not summoning that monster! Not this time!" I spat, wrapping my clawed hands around Ganondorf's meaty neck, my claws digging into his dark skin. He lifted his armor clad leg and kicked me off of him. I grunted, rolling to the side and stopping in a crouched position. He glanced down, and my eyes followed, at his sword. It had been cast aside in the fray. We both dove for it.

My hand wrapped around the blade, just as his touched the hilt. He jerked it upwards, cutting into my hands, but I held on. "Byron!" I yelled. "Do something!"

"What?!" he shouted back.

"Anything!"

Byron rushed over and threw himself onto Ganondorf's back, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, trying to bring him to his knees. It worked long enough for me to wretch the sword out of Ganondorf's hands and to throw it over the side. The King of Evil quickly recovered, flinging the Lokomo Halfling off his back and sending him flying into the castle wall.

"Byron!" I yelled, seeing how he left a crater in the stone. My own breath escaped me Ganondorf's boot collided with my stomach. I sunk to the ground, gasping for air.

"Foolish girl," he said, looming over me. "I don't necessarily need that sword. I've got a beast lying next to the one whose blood I need." He turned around and walked back towards my father and Zelda, his cape swishing behind him.

I struggled to rise to my feet, but only ended up falling back to my face. My vision blurred. "N-No," I grunted. I managed to stand up and I immediately started to run. If only I hadn't tripped over my own feet.

Luckily, as I fell yet again, I slammed into Ganondorf's back, sending him to the ground next to Zelda. From the force of his fall, Zelda jolted awake, screaming as she noticed her husband's killer next to her. She ran for the safety of our army.

As Ganondorf flung me off of him, he rose and made is way towards Zelda. A Goron from the army immediately blocked his way and literally backhanded him off the side of the castle roof. He slid, but managed to grab on at the last second. No one was getting anywhere.

A sudden realization occurred to me. I couldn't kill Ganondorf. The consequences would be disastrous if we did. Snow, wherever he was, and I would die. We would cease to exist… Oh, no.

"Zelda!" I shouted as Ganondorf pulled himself back up. "Blast him with magic!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Just do it and knock him out!"

Aiming her hands towards the King of Evil, Zelda closed her eyes as a beam of light shot forth. It hit Ganondorf directly and he began to scream in pain, his skin sizzling and festering into boils. And as the light died out, he dropped like a stone, unconscious.

I exhaled deeply, giving myself a moment to catch my breath. It didn't last long, though. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Byron making his way towards the unconscious Ganondorf, having retrieved his sword. I just knew he was planning to plunge it into the man's cold heart. "No, don't!" I yelled.

He looked at me, perplexed. "After everything we've went through, you would save him?"

"I have to," I explained. "If he doesn't live, Snow and I die."

"How is that possible?" Zelda asked, helping me up.

"He plays into a key part of my parents' mating. He was sealed along with my father."

The area grew silent as the words sunk in. It finally registered with the princess and Byron. We couldn't kill the King of Evil.

"I really don't like this," Byron mentioned.

I shook my head. "Me either, but it has to be done." I turned to Zelda. "Can you seal them?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll try my best."

Walking over to where my father lay, I kneeled down beside him and stroked his forehead. "Sleep well, dad," I said. "I'll see you in a couple hundred years more or less." I sighed and stood back up as Ganondorf was dragged over. "Okay," I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. "Do it."

Zelda knelt down to touch both men's foreheads, chanting inaudible words. I watched as an orangey light seemed to form around the two and how shards of amber glass molded together from the light. Pretty soon, the two were sealed away into two separate amber prisms. And that's where they would stay for hundreds of years to come.

I felt Byron's rough hands take my own. "Come one," he said. "We should go wrap your hands."

"Just one second." I walked up to my dad's prism and brushed my hand lightly across the smooth surface, ignoring the blood that smeared across it. I looked up to his serene face and envied how peaceful he could look even at the worst times. That was something I could never achieve. I bent forward and lightly kissed the amber before walking away. I spared it one last look and solemnly said, "Goodbye."

* * *

**So that's the end to the second to last chapter. Only one more to go. I will try to update soon. After that, I will take a small break from fanfiction and then return to update Borderline Primal.**

**The fight scene went differently than I thought it would. I thought it was still good, though.**

**Anyway, please rate and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The last chapter of Thievery is finally here. Thank goodness. I'll be brutally honest with you guys, I don't know how much more of this I could've written. It's been hard, but I've done it. Oh, there will not be a continuing story to this. (As if it deserved one.)**

**Anyway, I don't own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a little less than a week since the sealing of Ganondorf… and my father. Things were quickly going to how they once had been. The Zoras and the Gorons had moved back to Hyrule and were even helping the Hylians rebuild their once proud kingdom. Surprisingly, they received help from the Gerudo of all people. "To make up for their crimes," they had said.

Of course, Zelda would serve as their monarch, but she was in no shape to serve at the moment. She was mourning her husband's death after all. It would probably take some time for her to get over it. I didn't blame her.

And as of now, Byron, Zelda, and myself were currently at the Tower of Spirits and had been for three days now. Byron and I wanted to return to our own time, but that was the problem. How would we do that? The only way was killing ourselves, it seemed, and there was no guarantee that we would survive. How would we get back?

So here I was, pacing back and forth, wracking my brain for any ideas. There had to be some way we could get back without actually dying. How did my brother do it?

"Frost, you're making a trench," Byron announced from the table.

I looked down at my feet and sure enough, I was wearing the floor down. Faint scuffs could be seen from the path I had been walking. I sighed. "Sorry. I just really want to get back home."

Byron nodded. "I know, but that does bring something to mind." He stood up and walked towards me, giving me a chaste kiss. "We'll be living together from now on, right?" I nodded. "That means I'll be staying with you, Snow, and your parents, right?" I nodded again for the second time. "Will your dad like me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Byron, my dad already knows and likes you."

"Yeah, now. But what if he forgot everything. And what about your mom?!"

"Pfft." I waved a hand. "There's no way my dad would forget, and my mom likes almost everybody. I'm sure you're good." My ear swiveled around to the noise of Anjean's wheelchair entering the room. "Anjean, what's the matter?" I asked, observing the Lokomo's worried face.

She held out a thick, leather bound book. "I believe I have found a way to return you two to your own time."

"That's great!" Byron exclaimed.

Anjean just shook her head. "There's a catch." She opened the book and pulled out a dagger, the blade black and twisted. It was dark and radiated with a menacing aura. "The only way beings of light can be sent back is to have their spiritual bodies pierced by that of the dark. This will, in turn, balance them out and send them back to their physical bodies. However, those more in tune with the dark could possibly find themselves lost forever in a black void of eternal damnation or overcome with… well—I'm sure you get the picture."

I held up a hand. "Wait, what do you mean about spiritual bodies and physical bodies? What does that mean?"

The tiny woman ran a shriveled hand through her soft pink hair, undoing its bun. "It's hard to explain," she said, her blue eyes tired, but still holding life within them. "Right now, you're dwelling in a spiritual body that your soul created to withstand living out of your own time. Your physical body—your real body—is back in your own time, stationary, but with all its functions working still. Technically speaking, you're in two places at the same time. That's why your brother was able to return. He still has a physical body to return to. He's probably waiting for you on the other side of the time river, if he isn't already in the void."

"That's heavy."

Anjean nodded. "That it is."

"What do you mean by if the body is more in tune with the dark?" the Lokomo Halfling asked.

"Well, there can be numerous variables affecting that. Take Frost and Snow for example. Their bodies are half Hylian and then that of a supernatural monster as well. Traditionally, the supernatural monsters of the world, like the Hylian Lycan, are more in tune with the dark than most. This does not mean they are evil, no they have free will, after all. However, this does mean that they could exist in both the light and dark worlds and still thrive. So in theory, if Frost's body is out of balance, when the dagger pierces her heart, she could be thrown into the void. Another cause would for the physical body to be dead already and then to pierce the spiritual body anyway. The soul would be stuck with nowhere to go in between the two planes of time, in the void."

We grew silent. We had nothing to say. Who could say anything after that? Of course, Byron had something to say. "What are our chances?"

The Lokomo woman raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow. "You… about an eighty percent chance. Her… fifty-fifty."

Byron's and my face drained of all color. What would I do if I couldn't cross? I couldn't even die at that point. My soul would be forced to wander for all eternity… eternity was a long time, believe it or not.

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling heavily, I steeled myself. "Well, I like my chances," I finally said. "It's no fun when things are for sure. Where's the thrill?" Byron stared at me like I was crazy, and I just rubbed my hands together. "So when do we start?"

* * *

I could hear the sobbing from within painfully so. It was a terrible sound. I wanted it to stop.

Rapping my knuckles lightly against the door, I called out to the person within. "Zelda. Byron and I are leaving soon, and… and I hoped you would come see us off."

No answer.

"Well, goodbye then." I headed down the stairs and out into the courtyard where my mate and Anjean waited. The tiny Lokomo woman had drawn circles out in the grass. We were to stand in them before plunging the diabolical blade into our hearts. It was twisted, but it was the only chance we had.

Byron looked up as I arrived. I shook my head sadly at him, indicating that Zelda was not coming. He sighed heavily, proceeding to the circle, the dark dagger in his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

Only one of us could do this at a time, and assuming that Byron was going first, I was left to watch in horror, as he lifted the dagger high into the air. The black blade gleamed in the sun with a deadly sheen. I gasped as it found its way into Byron's chest, said thief's mouth, gaping wide, blood pouring out from within. He fell to the ground with a thump and I ran towards him, terrified.

Propping him up in my lap, I shook him lightly. "Byron! Byron! Dammit, answer me!"

His bleary eyes looked up at me and he smiled, before his eyes closed all together and his breath fell short. He was gone. The real question now was, did he make it?

Anjean rolled over in her chair and placed a frail hand on my shoulder. "He made it," she said simply and happily. "He's back in your time, whenever that may be."

"How can you tell?"

She pointed at Byron's body. "Look."

I turned my gaze to my mate's body, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping. His body was slowly disappearing! I watched as he became more and more transparent until he was gone all together. Tears of relief slipped down my cheeks as a shuddering breath escaped me.

"What's going on?" a voice said from nowhere. Looking back towards the tower, I was surprised to see Zelda coming towards us. "Where's Byron?"

"He's back in our time." I stood up slowly, picking the dagger up from the grass, a light coating of blood covering it. Zelda blanched as she made eye contact with the blade. "I'm glad you came," I said, breaking the tension. "I was hoping you would at least see me off."

She nodded and brought her hand down to caress her belly. She was finally starting to show. "I got to thinking. Byrne wouldn't want me moping about. He'd want me to do something productive. He was never one to sit idle." She tore her eyes away from the blade and smiled softly at me. "Besides it would only be right that I should say goodbye to a friend."

I returned Zelda's smile as a memory from a week ago came rushing back. "Zelda, before Byron died, he asked me to give you a message. He said that he would always love you, in this world and the next."

The princess grew silent. All she could do was nod, her bottom lip quivering. "That… That sounds like him," she finally said.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I better get going." I looked at her pointedly. "No matter what you see, don't try to save me." Before anyone could blink, the dagger was plunged into my chest and it dug its way into my heart.

* * *

_It was so cold. So cold… so empty._

_My eyes parted slowly, and I had to wait a few moments for them to finally adjust to the pending darkness all around me. That's all there was… darkness. Was… was I in the void? Did I not make it back?_

_I looked around blindly for anything that could lead me out, but there was none. The cold was starting to sink into my skin. I wouldn't last… _

_Wait. There was no way I could be here. Anjean said that I'd be forced to wander forever. Surely I wouldn't be able to feel the cold if both my bodies were dead. That means… I'm still alive!_

_At the sudden realization, a bright light exploded in my field of vision. It was warm. I moved towards it._

* * *

I heaved dramatically, sitting up in a snap-like motion, my lungs sucking down air. My body felt like it hadn't moved in ages. I was blinded by the harsh light of the… this wasn't the desert. Where was I?

"Whoa! Frost!"

My head whipped around, and I saw a familiar face that was identical to my own. I felt my eyes began to water up before I exploded into tears. "Snow!" I cried, throwing myself at my brother. "Snow! I'm so happy to see you!"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his black ears twitching from atop his head. "Yeah, about that. It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but how am I alive? Las time I saw you, I had a sword sticking out of my torso."

As I explained Anjean's theory, I realized something kind of important. "Where's Byron?"

Snow pointed in the general direction behind me. "In the kitchen."

What? "Kitchen? What kitchen? Where are we?"

My brother smirked. "Why, Frost, don't you recognize your own home?"

Home.

That word seemed so impossible. But here I was. I was home.

* * *

My footsteps seemed to echo more loudly than normal as I walked down the stairs. The familiar wooden floors under my feet gave me the reassurance that I was home and that this wasn't a dream. The smell of waffles cooking made my stomach rumble. I had never been so glad to be hungry, to know that all of it was real.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen and froze in my tracks. Byron was sitting at my family's table, my dad across from him. And it wasn't my dad, but my "dad, dad." He was how I knew him. My mother was at the stove, tending to the waffles that I had smelled earlier.

Everyone looked up as I walked in. "I'm home," I smiled.

Dad smiled at me from his spot at the table. "I'm glad. It's been lonely here without all the trouble."

I laughed. "Yeah, well. I'm worth it."

"That you are."

Byron whistled. "Man, it's so weird hearing you talk full sentences, Mr. Link."

"I'll say," Snow agreed, coming down the stairs to join us at the table.

I smiled wider and turned my gaze to my mother. Her hair, a long silvery-white, seemed to blow in a nonexistent breeze, and her heterochromia eyes beamed at me. And though, my mother was covered with scars, she was still the most beautiful thing to me. "It's good to see you, Mom," I told her.

She smiled softly, reaching out to run a hand over one of my ears. "I'm glad to have you back." She looked to Byron. "And you've returned with such a handsome boy too! Just like your mom!"

Byron blushed. "Ah, come on, Mrs. Kanako! You barely know me and you're already embarrassing me!"

My mother waved her hand nonchalantly. "Please, you can deal with a little embarrassment. You'll have to sooner or later, because knowing my mate, I'm sure you'll have a lot to deal with if you plan on mating Frost."

My face flushed hotly. "M-Mom!" I stuttered.

She looked up surprised. "Oh, yes. That reminds me." She looked back to Byron. "Please, call me mom and welcome to the family, Byron."

"T-Thanks."

I tried to hide my embarrassment as my father and brother laughed. Mom just smiled, clueless, while my mate-to-be and I blushed and stumbled over our words. Yup, I had a pretty weird family. But I wouldn't wish it any other way.

"Hey, wait a minute," Snow started, destroying the mood. "What about the group that supposedly brought peace in the Dark Ages of Hyrule? We never met them."

"Yeah," I realized, agreeing with my brother.

Dad chuckled lightly and stood up, retrieving a book from the bookshelf. He plopped it down in front of us. "I'm surprised you haven't realized it already. Page seventy-two," he said.

I reached for the book and began flipping through pages. Finding the right one, I began to read. "While Hyrule was in an era of utter darkness, there was a group of four who shined the way into a new era. They gathered the people of the great land and led them into a rebellion against the darkness. Ancient text describes them as a boy, a wild man, and twin beast-like people…"

"Haaa?!" Snow exclaimed. "Does that mean we were the group all along?!"

Dad bellowed out a laugh. "Now you get it. I'm astounded Snow! For someone who got straight A's in school, you sure didn't realize much about your own future—or should I say past?"

I looked over to Byron. Not only had he stolen my heart, but it appeared as if he had stolen time itself… We all had.

Yup, I had a pretty weird family. But I wouldn't wish it any other way. We all stole what we could from life and only gave back when we had to. It was human and beast nature in the end. Whether it was breath, water, food, life, and even time, we all steal it, but sooner or later we have to give it back one way or another. Such is the order of things.

After all, we're all thieves in the end.

* * *

**Weird ending, I know, but it fits somehow. And it's true.**

**Anyway, I win the bet! This story is finished! Yahoo!**

**I can't wait to do something else now.**

**Please, rate and review.**


End file.
